Dejándose Llevar
by Mizuho
Summary: Tras un pasado doloroso y problemático, Rin intenta sobrevivir rodeada de quienes no la comprenden y la juzgan sin saber la verdad, creando así una dura coraza a su alrededor para no ser lastimada otra vez mientras Sesshoumaru intenta ganarse su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Dejándose Llevar**

**Mizuho**

**S.D.R**

**-1-**

Había pasado ya todo un año, pero las cosas seguían igual. Los murmullos en los pasillos, las miradas esquivas y de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna voz compasiva y cuerda que sólo expresaba: "Pobrecita, cargar con todo esto ella sola!".

Era su primer día de vuelta, y mientras caminaba por los extensos y amplios corredores, se afirmaba cada vez más que no podría seguir en aquél lugar. Llegó a su oficina y mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor, entró su asistente.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Rin-sama...

-Chiki!!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así!

-Aquí adentro eres mi jefa...

-No me importa!

Chiki suspiró, la hizo apartarse y con sus manos, eliminó las molestas lágrimas del rostro de su amiga.

-Eres fuerte, Rin... puedes con esto... además, tú no tienes la culpa de nada...

-Ve y dile a los demás... sólo me apuntan con el dedo y hablan lo que les da la gana...

-No te preocupes por ellos... cómo está la pequeña?

-Aiko está bien... sólo me pide que la deje hablar, pero no puedo...

-Rin...

-Cómo voy a dejar que una niña de 6 años diga todo lo que hacía? No, no puedo...

Chiki la hizo sentarse y volvió con dos tazas de café.

-Inutaisho-sama quiere verte...

Rin asintió.

-Hazme un favor... consígueme una caja...

-Rin...

-No puedo seguir trabajando aquí... cuando lo vea, o él me despedirá o yo presentaré mi renuncia...

-Rin, no puedes hablar en serio...

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que irme de Tokio... por el bien de mi hija...

Chiki suspiró, Rin tenía razón.

**-Flashback.-**

Eran colegas, compartían la misma oficina y tras extensas horas de trabajo en equipo, la amistad se convirtió en algo más. Siempre fue un hombre atento, caballeroso y muy cariñoso. Tras un par de años de noviazgo, se casaron. Y para sorpresa de todos e incluso de la propia Rin, al año estaba embarazada. A partir de allí las cosas cambiaron. Él le había expresado en más de una ocasión que no quería tener hijos. Rin lo llevó con él al médico para que le explicara lo sucedido, ya que él sólo decía que Rin se había embarazado a propósito. La verdad era que el DIU se había salido de su sitio. A causa de esto, Rin tuvo un embarazo de alto riesgo y él nunca tuvo una atención para con ella. Su madre se mudó desde Hokkaido para cuidar de ella y ayudarla. Temerosa a lo que le deparaba el futuro a su pequeño, con un padre que no lo quería, tomó una decisión por encima de todo, dolorosa; cuando el niño naciera, se divorciarían. Antes de eso, le dio muchas oportunidades, habló con él muchas veces, pero su posición era la misma. En la víspera de su alumbramiento, Rin le expresó su decisión.

-Juno... yo sé que no quieres este hijo... no es un secreto... así que creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos...

-QUÉ?!!

-Por Kami, te sorprendes?! Cómo piensas que voy a criar un niño en una casa como esta? Yo no sé si aún me quieres o no, pero es mi hijo! Nuestro hijo! Y tú ya lo has demostrado más de una vez, te vale madre lo que le pase...

-Tú no me vas a dejar! Qué dirá la gente?!

-Eso te preocupa? Porqué no te preocupas más por el bienestar de tu hijo? Juno, es tu sangre!

Rin se puso de pie.

-Después de que salga del hospital, me iré al apartamento de mi madre... cuando finalice el divorcio, volveré a Hokkaido con ella...

-Rin, onegai, no...

-Juno...

-Rin... yo te quiero... onegai, no te vayas...

-Juno, no puedo... tú no quieres este hijo...

-Onegai, Rin... yo sé que aún me quieres... dame otra oportunidad...

-Juno...

-Onegai, Rin...

Rin cedió ante sus caricias y besos. Jamás se imaginó lo caro que le saldría el haberse quedado.

…...........................

Como todo el embarazo, Juno era indiferente con la pequeña. Pero un mar de atenciones para Rin. Sin embargo, las discusiones se hicieron más acaloradas. Rin decidió que aquello no podía continuar y alcanzando la puerta con su pequeña en brazos, Juno la haló por el cabello, le arrebató a la niña y la hizo caer al piso.

-Como te atrevas a dejarme, ella las paga!

-Juno, no!!! Mi bebé!!!

-Me vas a dejar?!

-Dámela, por favor, Juno... no le hagas daño! Dámela!!

Teniendo aquella tarjeta bajo la manga, la verdadera personalidad de Juno salió a flote. Violento y agresivo. Una noche iba a golpear a la niña y Rin se interpuso.

-No la toques!

-Tú no te metas!

-No la toques! Juno!

-Ahora quieres ser la valiente?

Juno la atestó contra una pared y aquella fue la primera de las numerosas golpizas, brutales, pero siempre evitando la cara para no levantar sospechas.

Los consiguientes 4 años fueron así, hasta que una noche, Rin se levantó por agua y descubrió horrorizada a Juno tocando a su hija. La tenía amenazada con un arma.

-JUNO!!! NO!!!

-VETE DE AQUÍ!!!

-Mama... dasukete...

Con el arma apuntando a su cabeza, y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Rin se acercó y abrazó a la pequeña quitándosela del alcance a Juno.

-Tendrás que matarme, maldito!!!

Rin sabía bien que uno de los dos saldría muerto de allí. Sacó a la pequeña de la habitación y sin importarle que tenía un arma, le voló encima, Juno soltó el arma y al caer se disparó hiriendo a Rin, al caer al piso, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. Pensando que la había matado, Juno se suicidó con su propia arma.

….......................

Cuando Rin despertó, su madre estaba a su lado.

-AIKO!!!

-Shhh!!! Tranquila...

-Mamá!!! Mi bebé!!! Dónde está mi bebé!!!

-Aiko está bien... cálmate...

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Juno se volvió loco... mamá, iba a abusar de Aiko!!!

-Rin...

-Tengo que salir de esa casa...

-Rin... Juno se suicidó...

-Cómo?!

-Pensó que te había matado y se suicidó...

-Mamá... me van a quitar mi hija!!!

-Cálmate, cariño...

-Tengo que verla! Dónde está mi hija!!!

-Mama...

-Aiko, mi amor!!!

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia la cama, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mi amor... lo siento tanto... no tenía idea...

-Rin...

-Kami, mamá, qué hago?!!

-Rin... no llegó a hacerle nada...

-Mamá...

Rin vio a su pequeña.

-Tenía miedo, mami!!! Me dijo que te iba a hacer más daño si no hacía lo que él me decía... gomen...

-Tranquila, mi amor... tú no tienes la culpa de nada...

-Sí... yo le dije que iba a hacer lo que él quisiera para que no te hiciera más daño...

-Kami, mi amor...

Aiko nunca lo llamó papá. Siempre lo llamó Juno y él nunca le pidió que lo hiciera.

-Mami...

-Dime, cariño...

-Ya no te va a hacer más daño...

-No, cariño... nunca más...

Rin se internó voluntariamente e ingresó en un programa de recuperación. Al terminar aquél proceso de sanación, fue por su hija a Hokkaido y volvió a Tokio.

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Rin entró en la majestuosa oficina de su jefe. Inutaisho Hayashibara, un hombre corpulento, con la cabeza completamente blanca, cariñoso y muy amable. Era amigo de la infancia del fallecido padre de Rin y siempre decía que Rin era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

-Quería verme, Inutaisho-sama?

-Rin... cómo estás princesa?

Inutaisho la abrazó con fuerza.

-Y la princesita?

-Estamos bien...

Inutaisho asintió.

-Me alegro tanto...

-Sé a qué viene todo esto...

-Sí?

-Y la verdad es que prefiero renunciar... al menos déjeme salir con la cabeza en alto de aquí...

-Renunciar?! Pero eso jamás! En qué piensas muchacha?

-No puedo con esto... todo el mundo piensa que Juno era maravilloso... y yo llegué a creérmelo, pero era un monstruo, tío!! Y...

Rin se deshizo en lágrimas, Inutaisho la abrazó con ternura y la dejó desahogarse.

-Puedes hacerlo... sabías que sería difícil volver... pero estás aquí...

-Demo...

-Tu madre me dijo que te quieres ir de Tokio...

-Sí...

-Si te vas no puedo protegerte, princesa...

-Tío...

Inutaisho acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-No pienso romper mi promesa...

-Pero es que...

-Pero es que nada... yo le prometí a Hiroshi que te protegería y te cuidaría como si fueses mi hija... ya fallé una vez...

-No, tío... todo fue mi culpa... yo debí irme desde el primer día... y pensar que mi hija...

-Cálmate, princesa...

-Es que...

-Tranquila... todo va a estar bien...

Inutaisho la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Borra esa tristeza... debes seguir adelante...

-Debí irme cuando quedé embarazada... tío, nunca fue cariñoso con ella... con su propia hija!

-Ya... cariño nunca le ha faltado... tú le has dado cariño por los dos... y lo seguirás haciendo...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Princesa, debes hacer esos pensamientos a un lado... no sabes cuándo conocerás a tu príncipe encantador...

-No, gracias... no volveré a caer en esa...

-Cómo?

-Como lo oyó tío, prefiero quedarme sola...

-Pero princesa, eres tan joven!

-No importa... Juno era un príncipe encantador, lo recuerda? Y se convirtió en una bestia... no más...

Inutaisho no dijo una palabra más. Era mejor dejarla tranquila. Cuando se sintiera lista, ella reharía su vida por sí misma.

…...........................

Con el paso de los meses los rumores se fueron calmando, habían nuevos chismes, como la vuelta al país del hijo mayor de los Hayashibara, el que un día, sería el presidente de la compañía. Habiendo sido el modelo de portada de la última edición de la revista Forbes, el joven multimillonario, dejó a un lado las asesorías empresariales en Estados Unidos y vuelve a casa para tomar las riendas de Shikon Incorporated. O eso decía la revista.

Inutaisho organizó una gran fiesta para recibir a su hijo de vuelta. Apenas estaría presente un año más y se retiraría para dar paso a sus hijos. Inutaisho fue por Rin a su oficina.

-Estás ocupada, princesa?

-La verdad... no, estaba examinando el nuevo producto...

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Está fácil de usar?

-La verdad? Aún se puede echar atrás la producción?

-Cómo?

-El software no es intuitivo... hay que dar muchas vueltas para entrar al directorio...

-Hm... nos retrasaríamos en la fecha de lanzamiento...

-Eso es sólo mi opinión... pero sería bueno un grupo de mercado...

-Eso me gusta más...

-Pero creo que a Aiko le va a encantar...

-Bueno, princesa, ya son las 5... así que, es hora de volver a casa...

Rin asintió. Puso el celular en su caja nuevamente. Inutaisho la llevó hasta su casa. Un modesto apartamento lo suficientemente amplio para 3 personas, ella, su madre y su pequeña.

-Mami!!!

-Aiko, mi amor!

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Mira quién vino conmigo...

-Abuelito!!!

Aiko lo abrazó con fuerza. Inutaisho sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Nee, abuelito... cuando tengas nietos de verdad, me vas a dejar de querer?

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas.

-Nietos de verdad? Pero si mis hijos son dos solterones!

-No sea tan cruel, Inuyasha apenas tiene 25 años...

-Y a Sesshoumaru, dónde lo dejas?

-Pero 33 no es mala edad... no más me faltan 3 para llegar ahí...

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Y ya tienes una hija preciosa... ya perdí toda esperanza, princesa... no hay mujer en la tierra que soporte a mi hijo por sangrón.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Es mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer... Además, Sesshoumaru no es malo... es bocón, eso sí... pero dele un respiro... ha tenido que abrirse camino bajo su sombra. Una vez me dijo que odiaba eso... que siempre lo comparaban con usted...

-Pero si ya me superó...

Rin sonrió.

-Irás a la fiesta?

-No lo sé... Aiko...

-Es mi invitada también...

Rin sonrió y acariciando las mejillas de su pequeña asintió.

-Como la casa queda tan lejos, te prepararé una habitación. Quédate con nosotros el fin de semana...

-Sí!!! Mami, dí que sí!!!

-Está bien...

-Síii!!!

-Y Mei, irá?

-No... ella ya tenía pautado volver a Hokkaido mañana... no le gusta mucho Tokio...

-Entonces las espero...

-Adiós abuelito...

-Adiós, princesita...

…....................................

Rin llegó a la mansión Hayashibara antes de que comenzara la fiesta y así acomodarse en la habitación. La pequeña se desapareció con Inutaisho por el resto de la tarde.

-Esta niña!

-Déjalos ser, Rin...

-Izayoi-sama...

Izayoi sonrió recordando la infancia de su hijo.

-A Inutaisho le gustan mucho los niños, no tiene remedio...

Rin sonrió.

-No te desanimes, Rin... ya encontrarás al adecuado...

-Usted también? Ya le dije a mi tío que prefiero estar sola...

-No seas tan dura contigo misma...

-Ya aprendí la lección... además, primero que todo, tengo que velar por el bien de mi hija...

Izayoi asintió.

-Izayoi-sama... cómo lo logró? Cómo encontró al hombre correcto?

Izayoi rió a carcajadas.

-Yo también tuve que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar a mi príncipe. Primero que todo, me tuve que enfrentar a mi padre... un hombre psicorígido y muy severo con sus castigos... me desheredó cuando me fui de la casa y aún no me habla!

-En serio?!

Izayoi asintió.

-Han pasado 30 años... Después, tuve un novio abusivo, pero sólo me golpeó la primera vez... lo dejé hecho puré...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sabía que Izayoi venía de una familia con un antiguo linaje en artes marciales.

-Y un día... cruzando la calle... escucho un grito de un hombre aterrorizado mientras corre detrás de su hijo a punto de tirarse al tránsito tras una pelota...

-Mi tío?

-Ajá... Sesshoumaru era muy travieso... Lo halé por los brazos y lo cargué antes de que llegara a la calle...

Rin sonrió.

-Me pregunto si Sesshoumaru me recordará... han pasado 15 años... creo que no... tampoco era que nos lleváramos muy bien...

Izayoi sonrió.

…..................................

La noche cayó y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Rin estaba con Aiko en la habitación terminando de alistarse.

-Wow! Mama, te ves súper!

-Sí? Te gusta?

-Sí!!! De seguro y te consigues un novio!

Rin rió a carcajadas con los comentarios de su hija. Le puso un poco de brillo en los labios y salieron de la habitación.

Hostigado por los invitados que deseaban saludarlo todos a la vez, Sesshoumaru intentaba recordar caras y nombres, de pronto todo se nubló a su alrededor y sólo podía ver con claridad a la belleza que le daba la espalda y conversaba con su padre. Ciertamiente una mujer con peligrosas curvas, a la par de sus exigencias, al verla darse vuelta para hablar con Izayoi que se acercaba, quedó deslumbrado con la belleza de la mujer.

A medida que pasaba la noche, notó que las atenciones también llovían sobre ella. La vio alejarse hacia el jardín. Tomando dos copas de vino, se dirigió en pos de ella, se vio interrumpido a medio camino al ver a su padre acercarse.

-Qué sucede, princesa?

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya...

-Rin!

-Es que no escuchó... dicen que yo maté a Juno...

-Eso es porque no saben las ganas que tenía yo de hacer lo mismo... vamos, princesa... no les des más cuerda... entra allí con la cabeza en alto...

-Tío...

-Vamos, princesa... baila conmigo...

Rin asintió y entraron nuevamente. Sesshoumaru decidió esperar. Antes de la cena, volvió a verla sola, ya sabía que era alguien que su padre estimaba mucho, pero ahora, su padre bailaba con Izayoi.

-Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debe estar sola nunca...

-Por Kami, no te pareces en nada!

Rin se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente. Ciertamente no era el Sesshoumaru que recordaba, ya no era aquél niño largucho y flaco con acné y anteojos. Era todo un hombre, con aquellos músculos gritando por librarse de la camisa de diseñador que le aprisionaba, sus ojos dorados e inexpresivos como de costumbre, ahora se habían vuelto parte de su sex appeal.

Él se la quedó viendo, le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba dar con ella.

-Te conozco?

Rin rió a carcajadas y guiñándole un ojo, lo dejó con la incógnita.

-Es un verdadero placer volver a verte...

Rin se alejó preguntándose a sí misma de dónde le salía coquetearle descaradamente. Al terminar la fiesta y despedir al último de los invitados, Sesshoumaru notó que la mujer tampoco se había ido, la vio acercarse a una de las salas e inclinarse sobre un sillón.

-Aiko, cariño...

-Mama...

-Aiko, mi amor... vamos a la cama...

-Ya estoy en la cama...

-No, mi amor... estás en la sala...

-Mama...

-Aiko, no puedo cargarte, pesas mucho...

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes... debes estar cansado y...

-Tonterías...

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la llevó a la habitación que Rin le indicó.

-Muchas gracias...

-Un placer...

Sesshoumaru salía de la habitación.

-Es preciosa, tu hermanita...

-Ah?! No es...

Ya no estaba allí.

….................................

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertó ante los gritos y risas de Aiko e Inutaisho.

-Abuelito!!!

-Te atrapé!!!

-NOOO!!! Dasukete!!! Mama!!!

Rin los veía jugar y revolcarse en el pasto como si fuesen dos niños, Izayoi disfrutaba de la vista también. Inutaisho debía salir y se llevó a Aiko con él, Izayoi fue a darle seguimiento al almuerzo y Rin se vio sola. Sesshoumaru se le acercó desde atrás.

-Me dirás tu nombre o tendré que investigarlo?

Rin se dio la vuelta algo asustada.

-Sesshoumaru! Por Kami, no me hagas eso!

-Aparentemente, me conoces bien...

Rin sonrió.

-Mejor de lo que crees...

-Pero quién eres tú?

-Hmm... te lo dejo de tarea...

Rin se alejó nuevamente, Sesshoumaru intentó seguirla, pero la pequeña de la noche anterior entró corriendo.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Mira lo que abuelito me compró...

Era una muñeca que imitaba un bebé.

-Inutaisho-sama!

-Qué?! Déjame complacer a la princesita!

-Más parece que se complace usted mismo...

-No me regañes, princesa... ella no tiene abuelo y yo no tengo nieta...

-Puedo quedármela, mama?

Rin suspiró.

-Está bien... dale las gracias a Inutaisho-sama...

-Gracias abuelito!!!

-Un placer, princesa...

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Papá...

-Ah! Sesshoumaru! Qué bueno que te veo!

Aiko pasó corriendo y chocó con Sesshoumaru.

-Aiko!

-Mama...

Sesshoumaru se quedó estupefacto.

-Es tu hija?!

-Sí...

-Sesshoumaru, de qué hablas, claro que es...

Inutaisho cayó en cuenta.

-No sabes quién es ella...

-No seas ridículo, papá! Cómo no voy a recordar...

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas.

-De verdad no sabes quién es ella!

-Inutaisho-sama, onegai...

-No, no espera... esto es...

-No se burle de esa manera... cuando alguien olvida a una persona es porque no fue digna de recordar...

-Princesa...

-Vamos, Aiko...

Subieron las escaleras. Sesshoumaru vio a su padre aún más confundido.

-Pero y qué mosca le picó?

-De verdad no la recuerdas?

-Para recordar a alguien, tengo que conocerla primero!

Rin llamó la atención de Inutaisho.

-Princesa...

-Nos iremos a casa ahora...

-Pero... pero...

Inutaisho vio a la pequeña aferrada a las piernas de su madre, con el rostro rojo.

-Aiko, princesita...

-Despídete, Aiko...

-Mama...

-Aiko...

La pequeña bajó la mirada y abrazó a su abuelito con fuerza.

-Yo no quiero!!! Abuelito, onegai!!!

-Princesa, porqué te vas?

-Porque estoy aquí por la razón equivocada...

-Pero...

Rin tomó las manos de su tío.

-Cometí un error, tío... onegai, perdóname, pero tenemos que irnos...

Inutaisho asintió.

-Bendición...

-Que Kami te bendiga y te proteja...

La besó en la frente, Rin tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

…**..............................**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien y que disfruten de esta nueva entrega, como ya saben, otro oneshot fallido, pero para su deleite XD!! Gracias a Z y su D1 por su contribución ;p!**

**Espero que les guste y sus reviews**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

La pronta partida de Rin dejó su nombre en segundo lugar y Sesshoumaru aún no tenía idea de quién era. Al verla en la empresa, comprendió que era una empleada, aún sin procesar la razón de tanto cariño, la siguió, ella entró en el salón de reuniones y estaba encendiendo su computadora cuando él entró.

-Me temo que aún no hemos sido propiamente presentados... Hayashibara Sesshoumaru...

-Takemi Rin...

-Takemi?

Rin suspiró.

-Mira, lamento mucho lo del fin de semana, pero te prometo que mantendremos una relación estrictamente profesional...

-Pero de qué hablas?

-Mejor si no entiendes...

-Oye... estás segura de que no te has golpeado la cabeza?

-Hmm... no... no últimamente...

Sesshoumaru se crispó.

-Quién eres y qué relacion tienes con mi padre?

-Takemi Rin, te lo deletreo? He sido la encargada de negocios internacionales por más de 4 años, para un currículum completo favor vea el achivo.

-No intentes hacerte la lista conmigo...

-Lo siento, no sabía que eras de inteligencia limitada...

-Ya basta con los insultos! Estás loca! Te pasas el fin de semana coqueteándome y ahora eres una vívora!

-Entonces no te acerques mucho, ratoncito... puede que te devore...

Sesshoumaru se crispó.

-Ya te dije que lamento mucho lo del fin de semana. No volverá a pasar y...

Inutaisho entró en el salón.

-Princesa!

-Ya tengo todo listo...

-Muy bien... ahora, vamos a desayunar...

-Pero...

-Esto te conviene, princesa... hijo, si deseas puedes acompañarnos...

Aquello dejó a Sesshoumaru fuera de base, el que lo invitara eliminaba de la lista de posibilidades que fuese su amante. Una vez en el comedor ejecutivo, Inutaisho no tardó en poner el asunto sobre la mesa.

-Bien... el problema es el siguiente... mi abogado y consejero se retira... ésta vez quiero sangre nueva, alguien joven, con la ferocidad necesaria para enfrentar a todos estos buitres...

Rin asintió a todo esto.

-Creo que el señor Shang Yun puede ser su hombre...

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas.

-Y por qué no te postulas tú misma?

-Porque si por cosas de la vida, me dan el puesto, gente como su hijo aquí presente puede pensar que me estoy acostando contigo!

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas nuevamente.

-No creo que las cosas lleguen tan lejos!

-En serio? Entonces hable con él, por que si alguien como él que sabe lo perdidamente enamorado que está de Izayoi-sama, puede pensarlo, qué no pensaría cualquier otro?!

Inutaisho volvió a reír. Sesshoumaru ya se sentía incómodo de ser el motivo de burla.

-Alguna razón para que yo esté aquí?

-Ninguna... sólo quería saber qué piensa la princesa de tí... ella no habla a espaldas de nadie...

-Ah! Sólo hace un paréntesis?

-Bien, eres un pomposo, arrogante, engreído, narcisista y mal pensado... nada que ver con tu querido padre... has cambiado mucho...

-Y tú... tú... vívora!

Inutaisho volvió a reír. Sesshoumaru no tenía nada que decir de ella.

-Bien... dado el caso, Rin, serás mi nueva abogada y consejera... y trabajarás con Sesshoumaru hasta que aprenda el movimiento de la empresa...

-Qué?!

-Ella necesita más consejos de los que puede dar!

-En el mundo de los negocios no... Rin ha sido mi mano derecha por más de 10 años... me atrevo a decir, hijo... que te lleva la ventaja...

Con el paso de los días, Sesshoumaru se exasperaba más, no tenía idea de quién era ella y su padre no lo ayudaba. No fue hasta una tarde, cuando después del almuerzo, Rin volvió con Aiko a la oficina.

-Aiko, onegai... tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, haces tus tareas y no hagas ruido...

-Hai, mami...

En un momento en que Rin estaba concentrada, la pequeña salió de la oficina y fue a la cafetería, allí estaba Sesshoumaru tomándose un café.

-Oye... pequeña...

-Hai?

-Eres la hija de Rin, verdad?

-Hai...

-Ella no está aquí...

-Está en su oficina, vine por un refresco...

-Ah... entonces serás mi invitada...

La pequeña lo vio un tanto desconfiada.

-Qué pasa? Tu mamá no te deja hablar con extraños?

-No... pero tú no eres extraño... eres hijo de abuelito...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, le compró una soda y un pastelillo.

-Y qué te ha dicho mi papá de mí?

-Hmm... que eres gruñón... pero no lo has hecho...

-Y tu mamá?

La pequeña se alzó de hombros.

-Dijo que eras malo con ella cuando eran niños...

-Era malo con ella...

Finalmente la luz llegó a él y le preguntó a la pequeña si su abuela se llamaba Mei, cuando la pequeña asintió, Sesshoumaru comenzó a reír.

-Sí... era un poco cruel... pero te diré un secreto... puedes guardarlo?

-Dime...

-Era malo con ella, porque me gustaba mucho...

Aiko entrecerró los ojos, no la iba a tomar de tonta.

-No se supone que sea al revés?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-En los adultos, sí... pero cuando somos niños, no... si un niño te molesta mucho, sólo a tí, es porque le gustas...

-Qué ideas le estás metiendo en la cabeza a mi hija?

-Mami!

-Rin... sólo hablamos...

-Aiko...

-Gomen, mami...

-Tienes que decirme si vas a salir de la oficina...

-Hai...

-Déjala terminar... te la llevaré cuando acabemos...

-En serio?

-Sí...

-No irás a quejarte con Inutaisho-sama y decirle que esto no es una guardería? La niñera se reportó enferma y...

-No te preocupes... ve tranquila...

Una vez solos, Aiko volvió a interrogar a Sesshoumaru.

-Si te gustaba porqué no la hiciste tu novia?

-Éramos muy jóvenes... yo me fui a Europa y luego a Estados Unidos a estudiar...

-Ah...

-Y tu papá? No lo vi en la fiesta?

-Yo no tengo papá... sólo a mi mamá y mi abuelita...

-No lo conoces?

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-Era muy malo... le hacía daño a mi mamá...

-Oye, oye... calma... no quiero que recuerdes esas cosas...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar el rostro y le sonrió.

-Eres preciosa como tu mami, lo sabías?

-Arigatou...

Sesshoumaru la llevó de vuelta a la oficina de Rin.

-Sesshoumaru, onegai, no...

-Tu hija es una niña maravillosa... deberías estar orgullosa de ella...

-Lo estoy...

-Me alegro... ah... y... ciertamente has cambiado mucho... chatita...

-AH?!!!

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina sonriendo triunfante.

**-Flashback.-**

A Sesshoumaru le gustaba Rin, pero por miedo a ser rechazado, le hacía bromas pesadas y la molestaba todo el tiempo. Rin vivía con ellos temporalmente, mientras su madre arreglaba lo necesario para vivir en Tokio luego de la muerte de su padre.

Caminando por los extensos pasillos de la mansión, una noche Sesshoumaru escuchó un sollozo, venía de una habitación vacía. Al asomarse, en una esquina estaba Rin, con el rostro entre las rodillas y una fotografía de su padre en las manos.

-Por qué te fuiste, papá? Te extraño mucho... me siento tan sola... papá!!

Sesshoumaru no la interrumpió esa noche. Pero se prometió a sí mismo protegerla para que nadie la hiciera llorar de esa manera otra vez. Se mostraba más amable con ella, hasta que se vio descubierto por su hermano menor, que comenzó a burlarse de él. Rin intentó detener la pelea y al descubrir la razón, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Inuyasha continuó riendo y Sesshoumaru saltó a la defensiva.

-Cómo crees que me va a gustar esa cosa tan fea?!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Eres fea! Y chata! A mí me gustan las pechugonas! Nunca me va a gustar alguien como tú!

**-Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina y sólo desvió la mirada.

-Era un verdadero cretino...

….............................

Inutaisho e Izayoi comparten una de sus raras y escasas noches solos, siendo un romántico empedernido, Inutaisho no perdía la oportunidad de reconquistar a su mujer. Luego de una deliciosa cena en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos, volvieron a la casa, donde en lugar de entrar, Izayoi lo invitó a caminar tomados de la mano por el jardín.

-Creo que éste ya es el único atractivo que tiene esta casa...

-Izayoi...

-Es muy grande para nosotros solos...

-Pero será perfecta cuando mi plan funcione...

-Querrás decir sí funciona... Inutaisho, querido, ya los muchachos no son como antes... apenas pueden ver el momento para volar lejos del nido... no creo que ninguno de ellos acepte vivir aquí con nosotros...

-Pero... la familia debe estar unida!

-Una cosa es una familia unida y otra muy diferente es vivir bajo un mismo techo... no querrán verse dependientes de tí...

Inutaisho suspiró, sabía que su esposa tenía razón.

-Pero sí crees que se enamorarán?

Izayoi rió palmeando sus manos.

-Inutaisho... no tienes remedio...

-Pero es que... la niña es preciosa... y no dejo de pensar que es justamente lo que mi muchacho necesita...

-Puede ser... pero él es muy ácido y malcriado... no creo que Rin esté dispuesta a soportarle sus majaderías...

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Ya verás, cariño... además... ya no pelean...

-Claro! Si no se hablan! Cómo van a pelear?

Inutaisho se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

-Tengo que juntarlos...

-Ay, Kami, Inutaisho! Deja de jugar a que eres cupido!

-En serio? Y yo que pensaba flecharte un par de veces...

Izayoi rió a carcajadas mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte abrazo, se rindió ante sus besos.

-Si fuera tan galante como tú... caería rendidita a sus pies...

-Sabes? Él dice que es una vívora... así como yo decía que eras una avispa...

Ambos salieron huyendo del jardín cuando los rociadores se dispararon. Entraron empapados, con los pies enlodados y riendo a carcajadas. Inutaisho la haló de la mano y haciéndola dar una vuelta, la atrajo a sus brazos.

-Tan hermosa como el día en que te conocí...

-Inutaisho...

Inutaisho le picó un ojo y la guió escaleras arriba.

…...................................

Rin y Sessoumaru discutían las cláusulas de un contrato, Inutaisho entró en la oficina.

-Papá...

-Tío...

-Cómo están? Tienen un minuto?

-Claro... qué sucede?

Inutaisho se rascó la nuca.

-Podrían ocupar mi lugar en la cena de esta noche?

-Demo... no tengo niñera para hoy...

-Yo me quedo con la pequeña... onegai, Rin... Izayoi no se siente bien y no quiero dejarla sola...

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru también.

-Cuento con ustedes... Rin... mi chofer pasará por tí...

-Gracias...

-Er-papá... yo puedo pasar por ella...

-En ese caso, iré por Aiko cuando salga...

-Está bien...

….......................

Rin preparó a la pequeña y se despidió de ella.

-Te portas bien donde Inutaisho-sama, sí?

-Sí! Mami, vas a salir en una cita?

-No cariño, es de trabajo...

La pequeña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Si sólo trabajas, no te vas a conseguir un novio que te quiera...

Rin rió a carcajadas y la llenó de besos.

-Un novio que me quiera... princesita, yo no quiero novios...

-Demo, mami!

Rin sonrió.

-Eres muy pequeña, concéntrate en seguir siendo esa niña maravillosa que eres... yo me encargo de los asuntos de adultos...

-Mama! Demo... tú puedes encontrar a alguien bueno como abuelito Inutaisho...

-Ay, cariño! Esa es una raza casi extinta de caballeros...

-Como así?

-Que hombres caballerosos como tu abuelito, quedan muy pocos...

…...............................

Rin se preparó para la cena, Sesshoumaru llegó en el justo momento en que Rin se despedía de la pequeña.

-Te quiero...

-Adiós, mami...

Una vez que partieron, se acercó a ella.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Estás lista?

-Sí... sólo debo cerrar...

Rin cerró el apartamento y volvió al auto. Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta y esperó a que se acomodara. Estaba realmente sin palabras, Rin lucía un elegante vestido negro y llevaba el pelo recogido. Pero tanto el vestido como el peinado resaltaban sus mejores atributos. En el camino, se vieron en un embotellamiento.

-Luces hermosa...

-Gracias...

Rin rió calladamente.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada...

-Y te ríes así por así? Eres bipolar?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No, tonto...

-Entonces?

-Espero que me perdones por la actitud que tuve hacia tí los primeros días...

-Ah... entonces sí eres bipolar...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Aún no comprendo!

-Es que... no lo sé... me molestó mucho que no me recordaras... es decir, vivía en tu casa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin, ni te pareces a la niña que dejé cuando me fui, cómo te voy a recordar?

-Tampoco me recordaste cuando te dije mi nombre...

Sesshoumaru se sonrojó y vio hacia otro lado.

-Supongo que ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ya no hace daño que te enteres...

-Qué cosa?

-Yo estaba enamorada de tí...

-Cómo?!

-Cuando comenzaste a tratarme bien pensé que lo que sentía no era en vano... y...

-Yo y mi bocota...

Rin rió.

-Eran cosas de niños...

-Kami, ésto no avanza... llegaremos tarde...

-Aún estamos a tiempo...

Al llegar al restaurante, los guiaron a la mesa reservada, poco después el gerente se acercó con un mensaje.

-Señor Hayashibara...

-Sí?

-La persona que espera ha tenido un imprevisto y no podrá acompañarle esta noche, pide disculpas y que se comunicará con usted en la mañana...

-Bien, gracias...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, quien sólo alzó las cejas.

-Bueno... me acompañas a cenar?

-Sería un placer...

Luego de ordenar y que le sirvieran el vino, Sesshoumaru lo probó y esperó por Rin.

-No tomas vino?

-Sí... pero no me gusta tomar antes de comer... me hace mal...

-Ah... entonces vamos a ordenar unas entradas...

Tocaron varios temas superficiales, Sesshoumaru sentía que quedaba hipnotizado cada vez que la veía reír.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Perdona si sientes que me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida... pero... la pequeña me dijo que no tiene padre...

Rin asintó y bajó la mirada.

-No, no, no quiero saberlo si te vas a poner así...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No quiero verte llorar, ni ser la razón de tus lágrimas...

Luego de darle vueltas al asunto, Rin cambió el tema.

-Una pregunta personal... puedo hacerla?

-Adelante...

-Es verdad lo que dicen los diarios y revistas?

-Acerca de...

-De que eres un mujeriego... no con esas palabras, pero a cada edición andabas con alguien diferente de la farándula americana...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Muchos artistas tienen empresas propias... y yo trabajaba libremente como asesor... lo demás, lo considerábamos publicidad gratuita...

-Así que no estuviste involucrado con todas esas mujeres?

-Son celos los que veo?

-Ah? Celos? Y de qué?

-No sé, tú dime...

-Hazme el favor, cómo voy a sentir celos! Tú y yo no tenemos nada...

-Estabas enamorada de mí...

-Ajá... 15 años atrás... si vas a sacar eso a la luz cada vez que lo recuerdes, era mejor no decirte nada...

-No seas así, preciosa...

-Disculpa?

-Me siento halagado... eso quiere decir que no era un completo patán...

Rin tomó de su copa de vino.

-Hay dos posibilidades... o que te gusten los hombres feos... por que vamos a ser sincero, era bastante rarito...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-O que era mejor persona de lo que soy ahora...

-Hmm... la segunda... eras más amable...

-Ya lo sospechaba... tu hija es preciosa...

-Gracias...

-Lo que quiere decir que su padre es bien parecido...

-Sí...

Pasaron la noche entre pláticas agradables, pero Sesshoumaru notó que cada vez que la situación se tensaba al tocar ciertos temas, Rin buscaba una salida rápidamente.

….................................

Inutaisho veía preocupado que su esposa tenía razón. No se cruzaban una palabra aunque compartían la oficina. Cada uno sumergido en sus asuntos y no decían más de lo necesario. Al terminar el día, Sesshoumaru salía del parqueo y vio a Rin intentando atrapar un taxi.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy bien...

-Ven, te llevaré...

Rin quiso agradecerle invitándolo a cenar, Sesshoumaru accedió pensando en que sería su oportunidad. Al verlo, Aiko se puso feliz y la noche fue más una cita con Aiko que con Rin. Terminó con la pequeña dormida mientras veían una película infantil.

-Lo siento... Aiko es...

-No te preocupes... lo disfruté mucho...

-En serio? No sabía que te gustaran los niños...

-Yo tampoco... pero es refrescante...

Rin sonrió. Cargó a la pequeña y la llevó a su cama.

-Mama...

-Dulces sueños, cariño...

-Te quiero, mama...

-Te quiero, mi amor...

La besó con ternura y volvió a la sala con Sesshoumaru.

-Te gustaría un poco de vino?

-Estaría bien...

Rin buscó una botella y un par de copas.

-Aiko se siente sola muchas veces... por eso...

-Oye... no intentes justificarte... Aiko es una niña maravillosa y muy adelantada para su edad...

-Sí...

-Nunca será un buen momento... pero la pregunta me carcome... qué pasó? Con el padre de Aiko?

Rin apartó la mirada.

-Supongo que debes saberlo... hay tantas versiones...

-Quiero la tuya... lo que tú viviste...

Cuando Rin terminó el relato, Sesshoumaru estaba boquiabierto y no tenía palabras.

-Te lo digo porque hay decenas de versiones... y no quiero más problemas, sólo quiero cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida...

-Kami, Rin... no tenía idea...

…..............................

Sabiendo aquello, Sesshoumaru tenía claro que le costaría ganarse la confianza de Rin y que lo viese como un hombre y no sólo como su jefe.

Iba entrando en la oficina de su padre y la escuchó pedir permiso para salir un poco más temprano.

-Seguro, pero, pasa algo?

-No, nada de qué preocuparse, es sólo que a Aiko le toca su visita al médico de rutina y después la llevaré al cine, tiene días pidiéndomelo...

-Fantástico! Espero que todo salga bien y que disfruten su tarde...

-Gracias, tío...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Papá, aquí están los contratos...

-Ah, genial...

-No pude evitar escucharte, Rin... te recomiendo el cine del centro comercial que queda cerca, lo remodelaron y el sistema de sonidos es muy bueno...

-Gracias...

-Ah! Princesa... irás a la casa mañana, verdad?

-Inutaisho-sama...

-Onegai, compláceme en esta...

-Le complazco todas, pero es que...

-Anda, princesa...

Rin suspiró.

-Aiko no quiere fiesta, Inutaisho-sama... me lo dijo...

-No te preocupes, princesa, pero no quiero que pase por alto tampoco...

Rin asintió.

-Está bien... iremos mañana...

Rin se marchó, Sesshoumaru vio a su padre.

-Es el cumpleaños de la pequeña?

Inutaisho asintió.

-Es mañana, pero me temo que todo este asunto ha afectado a la princesita más de lo esperado...

-Cómo? Pero si es una niña feliz!

-Sólo frente a su madre...

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento.

-Papá, me pasé una tarde con ella hacen dos semanas, Aiko es una niña feliz...

-Rin estaba cerca... Sesshoumaru, cuando Rin no está cerca, Aiko como que se encierra en un caparazón... no hace amigos... no confía en nadie que Rin no conozca...

-Pero ella fue muy abierta conmigo y la conocí antes de que me viera con Rin...

-Le he hablado de mis hijos, al menos por fotografías te conocía...

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo.

-Me voy...

-A dónde vas?

-A la juguetería...

-Pero, hijo...

-Acaso no le vas a comprar un regalo?

Inutaisho sonrió y acompañó a su hijo.

…......................................

Al salir del consultorio médico, Aiko no estaba muy agradecida con Rin, le habían puesto 3 inyecciones. En el taxi, Rin la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Ya, mi amor... para recompensarte por ser tan buena, esta noche iremos al cine y comeremos lo que tú quieras?

-Pero todavía me duele!

-Anda, mi amor, eso es para que no te enfermes... yo sé que molesta un ratito, pero es mejor eso a que te me enfermes...

-Mami...

-Ay no, mi bebé enferma no! No quiero ni pensarlo!

-Te pones triste?

-Me pondría muy triste si mi bebé se enfermara...

-Pero duele, mami...

-Ya se te pasará...

En el apartamento, Rin se puso un par de jeans y una blusa de chachemir color rosa y mangas largas. La pequeña iba con un par de jeans y una blusa azul.

-Me parezco a tí, mami!

-Sí, mi cielo!

Rin la peinó, su pequeña, como ella, poseía una larga melena azabache, pero la contextura del pelo no era como la de ella, sino como la de su padre y también en sus ojos, era como su padre.

-Estás preciosa...

-Mi lazo!

-Ah, sí... tu lazo...

Desde que Izayoi le pusiera una cinta en un día caluroso para apartarle el cabello de la cara, la pequeña no salía sin uno que obviamente combinara con sus ropas.

…............................

Al salir del cine, la pequeña se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Ah! Princesita!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo estás?! Y tu mami?

-Ahí viene...

-Qué bueno que te veo...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué coincidencia...

-Tú me recomendaste el lugar...

-Sí, pero yo voy a cenar... no vine al cine...

Aiko se colgó de la mano de Rin.

-Mami, nosotras también vamos a cenar, él puede venir con nosotras?

-Aiko... de seguro Sesshoumaru está en una cita...

-Nada que ver... estoy solito...

-Anda, mami... a tí tampoco te gusta comer sola...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, sin proponérselo, la pequeña le allanaba el camino.

-Maa!

-Está bien, si Sesshoumaru quiere, puede acompañarnos...

-Síii!!! Vamos a comer costillitas!

-Me leíste la mente, princesita!

Rin los vio alejarse en dirección al restaurante y suspiró resignada.

-Esto no será fácil... le romperá el corazón cuando se vuelva a ir...

En realidad pasaron una noche agradable, entre bromas y risas. Sesshoumaru era como un niño más, jugando con la pequeña y al parecer compartían un secreto, se pasaron toda la noche en ello. Rin los vio desconfiada.

-Qué traman?

-Nada...

-Cómo crees mami?

-Hmmm... Y... Sesshoumaru, cuándo te vuelves a ir?

-Te vas?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Me iré en dos semanas...

Aiko bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la hizo levantarla.

-No te pongas así, princesita... es por trabajo... volveré pronto...

-Demo...

-Anda, Aiko... no estés triste... te prometo que volveré y cuando lo haga, iremos a donde tú quieras!

-Hountou?!

-Te lo prometo!

-Síii!!!

Aiko lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sabías que mañana es mi cumpleaños?

-Sí, un pajarito me lo contó...

-Mami me va a comprar un pastel, quieres ir a comer?

-Aiko, Inutaisho-sama quiere que vayamos a su casa mañana...

-Hountou?!

-Sí, así que te esperaré en mi casa y comeremos pastel allá... de qué te gusta más?

-Chocolate!!!

-Hm! Qué rico! También es mi sabor preferido!

Sesshoumaru las llevó a la casa, Aiko ya iba dormida, la cargó hasta su cama y Rin la acomodó. Al salir de la habitación, su expresión cambió.

-Rin...

-No sé qué tramas, pero que te quede claro que si lastimas a mi hija te voy a romper hasta lo irrompible!

-Oye! Oye! De dónde sale todo esto?

-Quedas advertido!

-Tómate tu pastillita, ya se te soltó la loca...

-No creas que no veo a través de tí, todos los hombres son iguales, quieres ganarte el cariño de Aiko para llegar a mí...

-Ahora resulta que también eres histriónica?! No, pero esto es el colmo. Aiko es una niña maravillosa y me gusta estar con ella, cuál es tu problema?

-Mi problema es que cuando te canses, cuando te vallas otra vez, cuando te consigas una novia, yo tendré que cargar con su tristeza! No te la juegues, porque como la lastimes...

-No me voy a cansar, no me iré de Japón al menos que sea un viaje de negocios, y hasta donde sé, no creo que Aiko sienta celos de una novia, más bien tú...

-Eres un... largo!

-Loca!

-Largo de mi casa!

-Dile tú que no me verá porque tú eres una loca y me echaste de tu casa!

-Engreído!

-Vívora!

Sesshoumaru se marchó sin más.

…**..............................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que lo disfruten!!! Me encantan sus reviews y mis más fervientes admiradoras no dejan de alimentar mi ego, jejeje! Hasta el próximo cap... un avance...**

-Ya sabes lo que pienso... ahora más importante... es qué piensas tú de mí?

Rin desvió la mirada, tomándola por la barbilla, la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Quiero que seas sincera, Rin...

-Me equivoqué...

-Ves? No fue tan difícil...

XDXDXDXD!!!

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Chapter 3

-**3-**

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó bien temprano y fue a la habitación de Aiko, sentándose junto a su cama, acarició sus mejillas.

-Cumpleaños felíz, te deseamos a tí... felíz cumpleaños Aiko...

-Mami!

-Felíz cumpleaños, mi amor!

Aiko la abrazó con fuerza. Rin la llenó de besos.

-Ya tengo 7, mami, ya soy una niña grande?

-Hmm.... aún eres mi bebé... pero ya irás creciendo... mira... espero que te guste...

-Mami...

Aiko tomó la cajita que Rin le ofrecía, al abrirlo, se estremeció, era una gargantilla con dos muñequitas tomadas de la mano en el dije.

-Una eres tú, y la otra soy yo... para que recuerdes que no importa dónde, no importa qué, siempre estaremos juntas...

-Mami...

Aiko sonrió y se la dejó poner, Rin sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Luces preciosa...

-Arigatou, mami... es mi primer regalo de niña grande...

-Pero aún hay más...

-Hountou?

-Claro que sí, mi amor... pero ven a mi cuarto...

En la habitación de Rin, había media juguetería, entre muñecas y artículos para las mismas. Rin sonrió al verla tan feliz. La pequeña dejó todo a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mami!!!

-Un placer, mi amor...

Después del desayuno y de bañarse, Rin se sentó en la cama y llamó a Aiko, la sentó en sus piernas.

-Aiko... porqué no quieres una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Aiko bajó la mirada.

-Déjame decir la verdad, mami...

-No, Aiko... no debes decir más de lo que te dije...

-Demo... yo no quiero fiesta porque las mamás de mis amiguitos dicen cosas malas de tí... yo las oigo cuando se juntan en el colegio...

Rin suspiró.

-Aiko, mi amor... lo que pasó es muy difícil... y no podemos estar justificándonos frente a todos, el que quiera creer, que crea... cuando seas más grande, verás, que mucha gente prefiere creer la mentira...

-Pero es que dicen mentiras, como que Juno era bueno y que tú le hiciste daño...

-Aiko...

Rin buscó una moneda.

-Juno era como esta moneda... tiene dos caras... y si la mantenemos en la misma posición siempre, tú sólo verás una cara y yo la otra, verdad?

-Hai...

-Entonces, para la gente, Juno era muy bueno... pero tú y yo conocimos su lado malo y esa era su verdadera cara, la que nosotras conocimos... pero como te dije, la gente sólo cree lo que quiere creer...

Rin la besó con ternura y la hizo olvidarse de aquello, emprendieron camino hacia la mansión, donde las esperaban.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión, Aiko corrió buscando a Inutaisho mientras Rin pagaba el taxi, al ver el patio decorado con globos y que todos saltaran gritando sorpresa, la asustó y se devolvió para abrazarse a Rin.

-Mami!!!

-Ya, cariño... mira! Tu abuelito te hizo una fiesta sorpresa!

-Demo...

Sesshoumaru se acercó con los brazos abiertos.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesita!!!

-Sesshoumaru...

Aiko lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te importaría?

Inutaisho esperaba para saludar a la pequeña, después de los abrazos y felicitaciones, le entregaron los regalos. Rin estaba impresionada con la cantidad de regalos que había.

-Pero es que se volvieron locos?!

-Sólo son tonterías...

-Mami!!! Mira!!! Sesshoumaru me regaló un PSP!!!

-Tonterías?

-Bueno... busqué un regalo que le gustara a cualquier niño... los juegos son educativos...

-Kami... gracias...

-Ya, no fue tan difícil, verdad?

Rin entrecerró los ojos.

-Para el récord... no todos los hombres somos escorias como él... deberías tenerlo presente...

-Sí, sí... seguro...

Durante todo el día, la pequeña se divertía un mundo. Después de almorzar, se acomodaron para hablar calmadamente, Rin vio a Aiko sentarse en las piernas de Sesshoumaru y él le enseñaba los juegos del PSP.

-Y qué te regaló tu mami?

-Una cadena...

Aiko le mostró la cadena y le habló de los demás regalos.

-No es tan malo como parece, verdad?

-Ah?

-Sesshoumaru... de verdad se lleva bien con Aiko...

-Sí... pero me preocupa...

-Cómo? Porqué?

-Sesshoumaru no es el estandarte de la estabilidad y es precisamente lo que quiero darle a mi hija... que se sienta segura de las cosas que la rodean...

-Rin, eso es bueno, pero no puedes protegerla por siempre...

-No es eso tío... pero quiero que disfrute lo que queda de su niñez como una niña... ya después el mundo se vuelve despiadado y cruel y no se puede volver atrás...

-Rin... no te veas en tu hija... las situaciones son muy diferentes...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Aún así...

Inutaisho suspiró.

-Dale una oportunidad, princesa...

-Si dejara su arrogancia a un lado...

-Creo que lo haría si tú bajaras la guardia un poco...

Rin desvió la mirada, Inutaisho la hizo verlo.

-Debes perder el miedo a enamorarte otra vez, princesa...

-No quiero hacerlo!

-No quieres perder el miedo?

-No quiero enamorarme otra vez!

-Pero princesa, si el amor es lo más hermoso...

-Te vuelve ciega, estúpida e ingenua...

-Pero princesa, no puedes vivir asin amor!

-Tengo amor... tengo el amor de mi madre, y el de mi hija...

Inutaisho suspiró.

-No te encierres en tu soledad, Rin... es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar...

Rin desvió la mirada. Se pasarían el fin de semana en la mansión, después de cenar, Rin llevó a la pequeña a dormir.

-Demo... no tengo sueño...

Aiko bostezó y se recostó de su pecho.

-Ves que sí? Descansa, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la vio acomodar a la pequeña y besarla de buenas noches.

-Te quiero, mama...

-Te amo, cariño... dulces sueños...

La pequeña se quedó dormida, al salir de la habitación, Rin salió a caminar al jardín.

-Propongo una tregua...

Rin se dio vuelta.

-No sé porqué me odias, pero...

-Yo no te odio...

-Sólo no me soportas, verdad?

-Qué quieres?

-Que me cedas una noche nada más... quiero que cambies de parecer en cuanto a mí...

-Si lo que buscas es una más a tus pies, te equivocaste de mujer...

-Hey... sólo quiero que seamos amigos...

Sesshoumaru la vio bajar la guardia.

-Te puedo invitar una copa de vino?

Rin asintió, la guió a una parte alejada de la casa, donde disfrutaron del vino, quesos y pudieron hablar con calma. Sin embargo, aquella espinita persistía, Rin no lo veía como hombre. Se propuso lograrlo a como dé lugar y probar que hasta la más negada se podía enamorar.

* * *

Al principio Inutaisho veía feliz los esfuerzos de su hijo por romper la fría coraza que la rodeaba, pero al enterarse que salía con otras mujeres, cambió de parecer y lo mandó a buscar.

-...Él no se encuentra en la empresa, señor...

-Pues cuando llegue, le dices que venga a mi oficina, por favor...

-Sí, señor...

Sesshoumaru no volvió a la oficina.

* * *

Rin preparaba la mesa cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hola, preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Princesa!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó dejando ver el ramo de flores que llevaba escondido.

-Y esas flores?

-Son para tu mami...

La pequeña vio feliz a su madre, que aceptaba las flores sonrojada.

-Vine a invitarlas a cenar, pero parece que llegué un poco tarde...

-Puedes cenar con nosotras... verdad mami?

-No es nada del otro mundo... pero si quieres, puedes quedarte...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin había preparado pasta y bistec.

-Hm! Por el aroma puedo decir que es una delicia!

-Mi mami cocina como los chefs!

-Y te creo, princesa...

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru intentaba acercarse a Rin, pero Aiko llamaba siemepre su atención. Rin sonrió para sus adentros, el ambiente estaba tenso. Sesshoumaru se notaba un tanto nervioso y su pequeña lo seguía interrumpiendo.

-Aiko, cariño... ya basta de juegos, es hora de dormir...

-Demo, mama...

-Vamos, ve a prepararte, ya voy...

La pequeña se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un beso y un abrazo y se marchó. Rin le sonrió y fue tras ella. Luego de acomodarla en su cama, volvió a la sala. Sesshoumaru se servía más vino.

-Qué tal?

-Excelente cosecha... tienes un magnífico gusto para los vinos...

Rin rió y se sentó a su lado.

-Aiko...

-Ya sabes lo que pienso... ahora más importante... es qué piensas tú de mí?

Rin desvió la mirada, tomándola por la barbilla, la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Quiero que seas sincera, Rin...

-Me equivoqué...

-Ves? No fue tan difícil...

Rin lo vio desconfiada. Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Esa mirada otra vez... realmente tengo muchos puntos contigo...

-No es eso...

-No? Entonces qué es? Dime de una vez si tengo esperanzas de tener algo contigo?

-Ah?

-Eres una mujer hermosa, Rin... y lo desperdicias todo encerrándote en tu soledad...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Déjame probarte que no soy como los demás...

-Sesshoumaru, he ido por este camino antes...

-Quizás... pero no conmigo...

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro apartando un mechón de pelo y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja, siguió la línea de su mentón y con el pulgar acarició sus labios.

-Estoy seguro de que tus besos son un manjar y tu piel debe ser deliciosa... posees un cuerpo que haría a cualquier santo pecar...

-Yo...

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar lejos, donde nada ni nadie nos interrumpa y no temas gritar a todo pulmón mientras te hago el amor, para que cuando llegues, me claves tus uñas en la espalda y te derrames sobre mí...

Rin apenas separó los labios y sintió los de Sesshoumaru sobre los suyos. Tumbados al piso, no tenía escape ni descanso, prisionera de sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y le brindaban calor, sentía su lengua traviesa dentro de su boca jugando a torturarla, acariciándola en cada rincón. Sus manos aventureras recorriendo sus curvas y acariciando su pecho sin descubrir. No sabía si era el pantalón o él que ejercía presión en su cadera.

Con la visión borrosa por el placer sólo sentía sus besos en su cuello, mordiscos y caricias con la lengua.

-Mami...

-Aiko!!!

Se separaron de inmediato. La pequeña se acercó a su madre estrujándose los ojitos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Quiero agua... mami, Sesshoumaru y tu son novios?

-Ejem! Er-

-Ven...

Rin le dio un vaso con agua y la mandó a su cama. Una vez sólos, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que me vaya...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Espero verte mañana?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru sonrió y luego de robarle un beso, se marchó.

* * *

Inutaisho fue a buscar a su hijo.

-Papá! Qué bueno verte...

-No me vengas con condescendencias, imbécil!

-Papá...

-Dime si acaso te crees que todo es un juego para tí... no me contestes, ya sé lo que dirás...

-Bueno...

-Qué crees que haces buscando a Rin si no vas a ir en serio con ella...

-Papá, mis asuntos personales son precisamente...

Inutaisho lo agarró por el cuello.

-Será mejor que suspendas el jueguito o te mando a conocer a tu madre!

-Yo soy un hombre soltero, tengo derecho a salir con alguien...

-No cuando se trata de Rin!

-En ningún momento he dicho que voy en serio con ella...

-"Dime si aún tengo esperanzas de tener algo contigo". No fueron esas tus palabras?

-Rin!

-Kami, no lo puedo creer... no, espera... sí puedo... porque lo supe desde el principio... sabía bien que te encapricharías y que insistirías hasta ganar... y yo como una estúpida pensé que de verdad eras diferente y caí en tu jueguito...

-Rin, no, yo...

Sesshoumaru se le acercó, Rin le dio una cachetada con tanta fuerza que el golpe seco resonó en todo el lugar.

-Sabes qué? Lo que más me duele es que desde un principio tuve la razón... después de todo, no me decepcionaste...

Rin lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, con la mandíbula tan apretada que se escuchaba el crujir de sus dientes, con los ojos vueltos dos calderos y la rabia bullendo en su interior le dio un ultimátum.

-Aléjate de mí y de mi hija...

-Aiko...

-Si quieres seguir con vida, aléjate de ella...

Rin lo soltó y salió de la oficina, sin decir una palabra, recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó. Inutaisho fue a su oficina.

-Inutaisho-sama...

-Chiki, y Rin?

-Se marchó, iba furiosa, renunció?

-Kami me libre! No te preocupes, quizás se tome unos días libre...

Inutaisho fue al apartamento de Rin, al abrirle, desvió la mirada.

-Lamento mucho que haya presenciado eso, tío...

-Se lo merecía... no me irás a dejar, princesa?

Rin sonrió.

-Si no tengo que verlo...

-Me encargaré de ello...

Rin suspiró.

-Soy una idiota...

-Lo siento, Rin... de verdad lo siento...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que sea un tarado... al menos que lo dejaras caer de niño...

Inutaisho rió.

-No que yo recuerde...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Yo pensé... que siendo tu hijo... si me dejaba llevar... sólo un poco... iba a ser diferente... iba a ser feliz...

-Princesa...

-Ya ves... probé que tenía razón... es mejor estar sola...

* * *

Aiko comenzó a extrañar a Sesshoumaru y le preguntó a su madre por él.

-Mami... dónde está Sesshoumaru?

-Aiko...

-No se hicieron novios? Por qué se estaban besando si no son novios?

-Aiko... no, no somos novios...

-Demo...

-Aiko, Sesshoumaru no va a volver...

-Por qué mama? Es mi amigo!

-Lo siento, mi amor... pero Sesshoumaru me mintió... nos mintió...

-Mami...

-Eres muy pequeña para comprender...

La pequeña sólo bajó la mirada y se alejó, Rin cerró las manos en puños, viendo impotente a su hija llorar la falta de su amigo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ya se había mudado, un cómodo apartamento con los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Llegó al finalizar una cita, dejó el saco sobre un sillón y soltándose el nudo de la corbata se tiró sobre la cama. Al cerrar los ojos, frente a él se materializó la imagen de Rin, sonriéndole y feliz y luego aquella mirada de tristeza.

-Rin...

Dándose la vuelta hastiado, se tapó la cara con la almohada. Se pasó toda la noche teniendo pesadillas acerca de Rin siendo golpeada y él era su verdugo.

A la mañana siguiente, no tardó en llegar a la empresa y fue de inmediato a la oficina de Rin, la esperó por horas y al ver que no llegaba, fue a la oficina de su padre.

-Dónde está Rin?

-Lejos de tí...

-Papá... onegai... tengo que hablar con ella...

-No te le acerques si no me quieres conocer.

-Papá... es en serio... tengo que hablar con ella...

Inutaisho vio la preocupación marcada en el rostro de su hijo.

-Como la lastimes otra vez yo personalmente te mato...

-Onegai...

-Se quedó en casa... Aiko está enferma...

Sesshoumaru salió de allí como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Rin abrió ante el insistente golpeteo en la puerta. Al ver a Sesshoumaru con un ramo de flores, la sangre le buyó de la rabia y antes de dejarlo hablar, le arrebató las flores y le dio en la cabeza con ellas mismas.

-Lárgate de aquí!

-Rin, onegai... necesito hablar contigo...

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lárgate de mi casa!

-Rin, por favor, es urgente!

-No me interesa! Largo!

-Rin... te lo suplico, escúchame...

Rin viró los ojos y respirando profundamente, cedió a escucharlo. Aiko salió de su habitación.

-Mama... Sesshoumaru!

-Princesita...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la pequeña ardía en fiebre y tenía la carita roja.

-Kami, princesita, estás tan caliente!

-Estoy enferma...

-Lo sé, cariño... te había traído unas flores de las que te gustan... pero tuvieron un accidente...

Aiko le quitó unos pétalos de la cabeza. Rin desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Gomen...

-Mama...

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la llevó a su cama, la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, princesita...

-Sesshoumaru... puedes traerme helado?

-Aiko...

-No importa... claro que sí, princesa... más tarde... primero tengo que hablar con tu mami...

Salieron de la habitación. Rin lo invitó a sentarse en la terraza.

-Quieres algo de tomar?

-No... estoy bien...

Sesshoumaru se tomó su tiempo. Rin se lo dio y esperó con calma.

-Yo... Kami, Rin, realmente lo siento... yo me lo tomé a capricho... me molestaba que no me vieras como hombre...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ya has sufrido bastante y... no necesitas otro imbécil como yo... lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde... muy tarde... de que en realidad te quiero... yo quería ser quien sane tus heridas... quería ser en quien confiaras... y lo que dije en la oficina de mi papá fue pura altanería... bien merecida tenía la cachetada... pero el dolor persiste... no quiero volver a verte sufrir como ese día... perdóname, por favor...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No tienes que decir nada...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por escucharme...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru se marchó prometiendo volver con el helado de la pequeña. Al salir, sintió algo en su rostro, se pasó las manos y removió las molestas lágrimas.

-Soy un idiota...

Todo aquello sin sospechar que Rin aún lo podía ver.

* * *

Rin entró en la habitación de la pequeña. Descansaba abrazada a una muñeca que Sesshoumaru le regaló.

-Mama...

-Sesshoumaru fue a buscarte tu helado...

-Mama... Lo que Sesshoumaru te hizo... es muy malo?

-Aiko...

-Te lastimó como lo hacía Juno?

-Mi amor...

Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-No cariño... no fue así...

-No puedes perdonarlo? Mami, Sesshoumaru es bueno...

-Cariño...

-Onegai...

Rin suspiró. Hubo un largo momento de silencio en que Rin sólo cerró los ojos abrazando a su pequeña.

-Yo quería que fuera mi papá...

-Aiko...

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si no me tuvieras, serías feliz...

-Jamás digas una cosa así!!!

-Mami...

-Nunca vuelvas a repetirlo, me escuchas?! Nunca!!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirlo... eres lo más hermoso que Kami me ha regalado... me pueden faltar muchas cosas, pero yo le pido a Kami todos los días que no me falte mi chiquita... te amo, cariño...

-Te amo, mami...

Sesshoumaru se devolvió hasta la puerta y anunció que estaba abierta. Rin salió a recibirlo.

-Kami, Rin... estás bien?

-Sí... sí... estoy bien...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mojadas, la vio cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia la mano.

-No estás bien...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru vio el tarro de helado en su mano, Rin se fue a la cocina a buscar en qué servirlo. Luego de compartir un rato con la pequeña, se quedó dormida producto de su malestar. Rin lo vio besarla con una increíble ternura en la sien antes de salir de la habitación. Tomó las copas y las llevó a la cocina.

-Perdóname por entrometerme en tu casa, pero es que...

-De verdad la amas...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Rin... te juro que no es...

-Lo sé... tú de verdad amas a mi hija...

-Es una niña maravillosa que me robó el corazón desde el primer minuto... y tú también...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Onegai, Rin... no me prohíbas verla...

Rin desvió la mirada. No tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Apenas lo vio y a pesar de estar enferma, su carita se iluminó.

-Por favor... sé que soy un idiota de primera... pero onegai, Rin... no quiero que ella también sufra por mi estupidez...

-Tú y yo no somos nada...

-Ya sé que eché eso a perder... pero...

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, cuántas te crees que te voy a aguantar? Cuántas mentiras? Contigo no se sabe dónde comienza la verdad y dónde termina la mentira...

-Rin, vine para ser honesto contigo... de verdad lamento lo que hice... yo...

-Cómo puedo volver a confiar en tí?

-El amor no tiene garantías...

-Pero vale tan poco cuando hay mentiras de por medio...

-Déjame remedirme...

-Ya no... jamás volveré a caer en ese truco...

-Prefieres estar sola a perdonarme?

-Prefiero estar sola a volver a vivir el infierno que viví...

Sesshoumaru se quedó en silencio, sólo asintió.

-Jugando con fuego me quemé...

Rin recordó la mirada llena de dolor de hacía unas horas, su arrepentimiento era sincero y ella lo sabía, pero tenía miedo a volver a equivocarse. Su corazón gritaba una cosa y su mente otra. En medio de aquella confusión, lo vio alejarse.

-Será mejor que me marche...

-Sesshoumaru!

Al darse la vuelta, Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, ella lo haló hacia ella, profundizando el beso.

-Rin!

-Júrame que estás hablando en serio...

-Yo no juro... te lo puedo prometer...

-Entonces...

-Te lo prometo, Rin...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mojadas y las besó probando sus lágrimas.

-No llores, onegai...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te quiero, Rin... déjame demostrártelo...

Rin sólo asintió, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza antes de unirse en un apasionado beso.

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que les guste este cap, como ya ven, las cosas van mejorando. Espero ver sus reviews. Gracias en especial a Z y su D1 que siempre me ayuda y a Esme, que te mejores pronto.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

Durante los días de malestar de la pequeña, ambos se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a ella. Rin se preocupó cuando no quiso comer, llamó a Sesshoumaru alarmada diciéndole que la llevaría de inmediato al médico.

-Cálmate! Espérame, te voy a llevar...

Fueron a la consulta con el pediatra. Sesshoumaru la llevaba cargada. Luego de un chequeo de emergencia, el doctor le diagnosticó laringofaringitis y calmó a Rin diciéndole que no comía por miedo al dolor al tragar.

-Pero es que ya tiene todo un día sin comer... y toma muy pocos líquidos, si no están fríos, no los quiere...

-Puede manejarla en la casa... sólo debe mantenerla hidratada, es un proceso viral y no hay nada que hacer...

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento rabiando y lanzando pestes en contra del doctor. Rin preparó un refresco de avena y lo mezcló con hielo triturado a ver si así se lo tomaba.

-Aiko... prueba esto...

-Me duele...

Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, cariño... pero está bien frío... tiene hielitos... tienes que comer, mi amor...

-Maa...

Era una voz queda y cansada, casi no podía hablar.

-Aiko...

-No...

-Sólo pruébalo... onegai...

-No...

Rin dejó el vaso a un lado y abrazó a la pequeña.

-Te amo, mi chiquita...

Sesshoumaru no supo qué hacer al verla con las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-Rin...

-Qué hago? Sesshoumaru, qué hago?

-No lo sé...

-Mama... no...

-Así no te vas a curar nunca, cariño... tienes que comer...

La pequeña tomó el vaso y comenzó a tomarse el refresco, el frío la ayudaba a calmar su dolor y se lo tomó todo.

-Ya... no llores... mama...

-Sólo estoy preocupada, mi amor... no quiero que nada le pase a mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado. Una vez que la pequeña se quedó dormida, al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru guió a Rin a la suya.

-Qué haces?

-Debes descansar...

-No, yo...

-Shhh... quien manda ahora soy yo... Descansa... yo iré por la comida...

Seshoumaru la besó en la frente y fue por algo de comer para los dos. Al volver, Rin estaba profundamente dormida, la despertó acariciando sus mejillas y al verla sonreírle, la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Hmm... bien... y Aiko?

-Sigue dormida... te traje una ensalada y carne asada...

-Hm! Qué rico!

Al terminar de comer, Rin le preguntó dónde lo había comprado.

-Es una señora que todo lo que cocina es de dieta. Me gusta mucho su comida.

-Vaya! No tenía idea de que te cuidaras tanto!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar...

* * *

Al cabo de un par de días más, la enfermedad desapareció como vino. La pequeña comía feliz y había vuelto a ganar peso.

Sesshoumaru llegó en la tarde y la pequeña corrió hacia él y brincó a sus brazos, la esperó con ellos abiertos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Qué bueno verte tan feliz!!!

-Ya me curé!

-Me alegro mucho! Y tu mami?

-Se está cambiando! Es verdad que vamos a salir a cenar?

-Sí!

-Y mami y tú son novios?!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Qué te dijo tu mami?

-Nada, no le pregunté... pero ustedes se besan y los novios son los que se besan...

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

-Bueno, princesa... si por esa definición dices que sí, entonces sí... somos novios...

-Síii!!!

Rin fue hasta la sala al escuchar las risas de Sesshoumaru, estaba sentado con la pequeña en sus piernas.

-Qué los divierte tanto?

-Rin, luces...

Rin sonrió. Vestía un par de jeans ajustados y una blusa que resaltaba sus atributos.

-Estamos listas...

-Perfecto...

Sesshoumaru las llevó a un restaurante de mariscos.

-Quiero que pruebes la langosta... es deliciosa...

Rin le sonrió. Una vez acomodados, la pequeña los volvió a asaltar con preguntas.

-Anda! Dime!

-Pero pequeña...

-Mami!

-Qué pasa?

-Son o no son novios?

-Pero pequeña, ya te dije que sí...

-Ah... y ahora qué pasa?

-Aiko!

-Bueno... vamos a salir y a vernos mucho... nos vamos a conocer mejor... princesita, la vida de adultos es muy complicada para una niña... a medida que crezcas lo comprenderás mejor.

-Ya soy un minuto más vieja...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. La impaciencia e inocencia de Aiko era algo digno de recordar.

-Deberías escribir un libro con las ocurrencias de Aiko...

Ahora fue el turno de Rin para reír. Al terminar la cena, complacieron a la pequeña que quería ver el espectáculo de una fuente con música y luces. Aiko veía maravillada, tomada de la mano de Rin y Sesshoumaru la abrazaba desde atrás para darle calor. Al volver al apartamento, Rin llevó a la pequeña a dormir.

-Demo, mama...

-Todos los novios necesitan un momento a solas... dulces sueños, mi amor...

Al volver, Sesshoumaru revisaba las películas disponibles en pay-per-view.

-No hay nada interesante...

-Ven conmigo...

Salieron al balcón, donde se acomodaron abrazados y cubriéndose con una manta para refugiarse del frío. Estuvieron hablando por horas, descubriendo que tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y apretó su abrazo.

-Creo que es hora de hablar con mi papá...

-Sessh...

-El viejo me quiere arrancar la cabeza, Rin... te quiere más que a mí! Me juró que si renuncias, me deshereda!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Vamos, preciosa... además, se va a poner muy feliz...

-Tú crees?

-Me temo que esa fue idea suya...

-Te dijo algo?

-No... pero, se veía feliz cuando hablábamos...

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-Sabes? Quería hablar contigo...

-Sí? De qué?

-Pues, el año está terminando y no he tomado mis vacaciones... tan pronto Aiko esté de vacaciones, me iré a Hokkaido por un mes...

-Un mes?!

-Quiero ver a mi mamá...

-Eso lo comprendo, preciosa, pero... me vas a dejar solo por todo un mes?

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-No puedo ir contigo?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Nunca he ido a Hokkaido... podemos alquilar en un apartahotel y...

-Podemos?

-No?

-Pero qué pretendes?

-Hacerte el amor hasta que grites basta... eso... si tienes fuerzas para gritar...

Le dijo ésto al oído y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Así que eso era...

-Qué cosa?

-Crees que me vas a llevar a la cama con frases tan gastadas?

-No te queda hacerte la santa...

-No me hago la santa... pero soy una dama... Mou! Sesshoumaru, deberías ser más educado!

-No lo estoy siendo?

-Actúas más como un adolescente!

-Es que apenas puedo resistirme...

Rin se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y posó sus manos sobre las de él que rodeaban su cintura.

-No creo que esté bien que me acueste con un hombre sin casarme... mi hija duerme del otro lado del pasillo, qué ejemplo le estaré dando?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Supongo que no puede evitarse... no somos una pareja convencional... Pero Rin, no eres la primera viuda que rehace su vida...

-No es igual...

-Qué cosa?

-Recuerdo cuando mi papá estaba agonizando... le pidió a mi mamá seguir adelante, hasta que no guardara luto... pero ella lo amaba tanto... en su tumba juró que nunca lo reemplazaría...

-Rin...

-Yo, en cambio... llegué a odiarlo... me daba asco dormir en la misma cama... cuando me tocaba...

Sesshoumaru quiso sacarla de allí besándola en el cuello.

-No pienses en eso... Rin, no soy como ninguno de los hombres de tu pasado... cometí un error, lo sé... pero por Kami que quiero remediarlo, Rin, entrégate con todo!

-Y qué? Para qué? Para que un día pisotees mi cariño? Lo uses en mi contra?

-Kami, Rin! Eso es lo que piensas de mí? Esperas el día en que levante la mano y te golpee? Que te obligue a tener sexo?

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Si no puedes entregarte en una relación, es mejor no tener ninguna...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Temí perderte... pero ahora comprendo que nunca fuiste mía... tú no te dejas querer...

-Sesshoumaru... yo, no...

-Será mejor que me vaya...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se marchó. No se daría por vencido, rompería por completo aquella coraza, pero por el momento estaba cansado. Rin luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos y hasta que ella no estuviera clara en lo que quería, sabía que ellos nunca avanzarían.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin escuchó su celular recordar que tenía un mensaje. Al revisarlo, era de parte de Sesshoumaru. Se disculpaba diciendo que tendría que ir a Estados Unidos de emergencia y que volvería en 5 días. Para cuando Rin lo llamó, estaba fuera de servicio.

Durante aquellos 5 días, no hablaron. Sesshoumaru apenas tenía tiempo para madarle un mensaje por email y siempre se disculpaba diciendo que estaba muy ocupado.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de hotel, estaba agotado. Se dejó caer en la cama y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

-Rin...

Marcó el número y cerró la llamada. Sería de madrugada en Japón.

* * *

Rin estaba en su oficina. Aprovechó la paz que aún había y comenzó a pensar en su relación con Sesshoumaru.

-Qué es lo que te atormenta tanto, princesa?

-Tío!

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Ha hablado con Sesshoumaru?

-No desde que se fue... qué te hizo ésta vez?!

-NO! Nada... es sólo que... han pasado muchas cosas, él quería decírtelo... estamos saliendo juntos...

-Eso es magnífico!!!

-O eso creo...

-Cómo así?

-Tengo miedo, tío! Y él me pide que lo dé todo! Pero tengo miedo!

Inutaisho asintió.

-Ambos deben aprender a ceder... él no puede atacarte todo el tiempo... ni tú estar a la defensiva para siempre... cuando aprendan eso... las cosas avanzarán...

-Debo pensar en mi hija...

-Eso es cierto... pero no por eso debes dejar de vivir... Rin, recuerda que ella algún día se irá de casa... todos los hijos lo hacen...

-Eso lo sé...

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Sabes? Él vuelve esta noche... qué te parece si dejas a Aiko conmigo el fin de semana y se dedican un verdadero tiempo en pareja?

-En serio?

-Créeme... sé lo difícil que puede ser conseguir privacidad cuando se tiene un hijo pequeño...

Rin asintió. Inutaisho sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves.

-Tiene un jardín bonsai... me pidió que lo cuidara por él...

Rin sólo asintió, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento, aún intentaba hablar con Rin sin éxito alguno. Nunca se imaginó que su fidelidad sería puesta a prueba en ese instante. Entró en la habitación y su celular timbró.

-Bueno? Ah, eres tú...

-No me saludes con tan poca emoción! Te me has perdido por más de un mes!

-Hablas demasiado alto!

Sesshoumaru tenía el celular en manos libres. Lo dejó sobre la cama y se comenzó a desnudar.

-Oye! Quiero divertirme!

-Lo siento, pero no...

-Qué te pasa? Tan bien que lo pasamos la última vez...

-Tengo novia...

-Ella no tiene que enterarse...

-Hazme un favor... no me vuelvas a llamar...

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada. Se dio vuelta asustado al abrirse la puerta del baño. Allí estaba Rin, envuelta en su toalla. Con gotas de agua aún sobre su piel.

-Rin!!! Qué... cómo?! Qué haces aquí?! Te estuve llamando...

-Necesitamos hablar... pero me cayó café encima mientras te esperaba...

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y se dio la vuelta.

-Te espero afuera...

Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala. Rin fue a su encuentro, cubriéndose con su yukata de seda negra.

-Espero que no te moleste...

-Para nada...

-Estás cansado?

-No...

Rin no sabía si seducirlo o hablar primero.

-Rin, yo... lo siento... no quiero presionarte... pero quiero que lo nuestro funcione... y...

-No puedes lograr mucho si siempre estoy a la defensiva...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Rin...

-Comprendo tu posición... y espero que comprendas la mía... yo prometo no estar siempre a la defensiva... y darte la oportunidad...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Yo prometo respetar tus decisiones...

Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Y la pequeña?

-Pasará el fin de semana con su abuelo...

Decidiendo dejar sus inhibiciones a un lado, Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y acariciando su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru sólo se dejó llevar por su deseo y haciéndola quedar acostada en el sillón, deslizó la yukata lejos de su piel y besaba su cuello. Acariciaba su pecho cuando se detuvo, el deseo bullía bajo su piel.

-Lo siento...

-Shhh...

Rin se movió para sacarse la yukata por completo. Sesshoumaru admiró su pecho y sus curvas sintiendo que se le hacía la boca agua, Rin llamó su atención haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

-Estoy aquí arriba...

-Hm... mmhjmm... eres deliciosa, Rin...

Terminando de sacarle la camisa, Rin comenzó a aflojar la correa de su pantalón, Sesshoumaru besaba su pecho y la ayudaba sin perder oportunidad de acariciar su cuerpo, deslizándose por su vientre, separó sus piernas y sonrió al verla, la acarició con sus dedos antes de perderse entre sus muslos llenándola de besos. La sintió estremecerse y gritar a todo pulmón. Con una sonrisa arrogante, volvió a sus labios y la besó apasionadamente.

-Estás lista?

-Mhjm...

-Eso está por verse...

La penetró lentamente a la vez que la veía ahogar un gemido.

-Kami! Eres demasiado grande! Matte!

Sesshoumaru sonrió arrogantemente y esperó antes de comenzar a moverse, lentamente, siempre un poco más que la anterior hasta que finalmente estuvo por completo en su interior. Besando su pecho, comenzó a moverse, disfrutaba de sus gemidos y cómo se movía buscando complacerlo y volviéndolo loco. Apenas unos segundos después de ella, se dejó arrastrar por el placer y alcanzando el clímax, descansó sobre su pecho. Sintió sus manos suaves y delicadas acariciar su espalda y perderse en su cabellera, luego de un apasionado beso, abandonó su interior y la llevó en brazos a la cama.

Aunque su deseo era hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, su cuerpo facturaba las 18 horas en avión. Rin notó el cansancio en sus ojos y lo besó con ternura.

-Sabes? Tuve un día muy difícil en la oficina... qué tal si descansamos un poco?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la complació. Era como un elixir dormir con ella entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma en cada inhalación y sintiendo su cuerpo moverse al compás con su respiración.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó con el sol acariciando su rostro, estaba solo. Salió sólo con sus bóxers puestos. Rin preparaba café, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la nuca.

-Eres una adicta al café...

-No puedo evitarlo...

-Tengo una cosita que te puede ayudar a mantenerte despierta...

-Sólo una cosita?

Sesshoumaru rió y la hizo darse vuelta para besarla apasionadamente.

-Perdóname... anoche yo... estaba muy cansado...

-Anoche fue maravilloso... pero más tarde hablaremos de eso...

Rin le preparó el desayuno, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de la terraza, donde se alimentaron mutuamente. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru la contempló limpiarse las manos y sentarse derecha.

-Bien... sólo quiero expresarte mi decisión en cuanto a cómo llevaremos esta relación...

-Te escucho...

-Si Aiko está en mi casa, no haremos el amor, ni dormiremos juntos, ni pasarás la noche allá...

Sesshoumaru levantó las cejas, pero decidió esperar a que Rin terminara.

-Buscaré la manera, ya sea con niñeras o... debes comprender, Sesshoumaru, fin de semana como éste, no lo tendremos siempre... además de que no puedo dejarla sola todos los fines de semana...

-Ya puedo opinar?

-Sí...

-Como hombre te admito que lo que pides es difícil... pero parece que tendré que tatuarme en la frente que estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios por tí...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Quisiera pedirte un único favor...

-Qué cosa?

-No saltes a conclusiones sin mí... y... escuches lo que escuches, no creas una palabra...

-Eso me recuerda... esa llamada de anoche...

-De eso es que hablo...

Rin sonrió.

-Dime qué habrías hecho si te descubría citándote con ella?

-Ya tuve un encuentro cercano con tus celos... no quisiera revivirlos...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Se recostó de su pecho y sonrió al sentir sus brazos rodearla.

-Estoy segura de que podemos hacer que lo nuestro funcione...

-Yo también...

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada y la besó apasionadamente, pronto sus cuerpos pidieron más, sentada sobre sus piernas, se acomodó para quedar de frente a él.

-Hm! Es eso un arma o estás feliz de verme?

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió. Acariciaba sus pezones jugando con ellos endurecidos y hacíendola gemir de placer, iba a saborearlos cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Me toca a mí divertirme...

-Preciosa...

Dándole un apasionado beso, se deslizó hacia abajo y lo cubrió de besos. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar complaciéndola.

-Te gusta?

-Es lo mejor que me han hecho en mi vida...

Rin sonrió, lo masajeaba con fuerza y lo besaba en la punta, jugueteando con su lengua. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Volvió a acomodarse sobre sus piernas relamiéndose los labios y lo besó aún con su sabor en su boca.

-Eres delicioso...

Él sólo sonrió, volcó su atención entonces a cubrirla de besos y caricias hasta que ella le rogó que la penetrara.

-Estás segura?

-Sesshoumaru!!

Con una sonrisa arrogante, la levantó por los glúteos y guiado por sus manos hacia su interior, la penetró poco a poco, la sintió aferrarse a sus hombros y tragarse un suspiro.

-Hm! Me encantas! Eres tan grande y bello!

-Rin...

-Tus manos son deliciosas, me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido!

Rin se movía haciéndolo perder la cordura, aferrado a sus caderas, hipnotizado con el vaivén de su pecho, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Pronto la sintió estremecerse y apretarlo en su interior a la vez que dejaba escapar un grito, se dejó llevar y la acompañó en su clímax.

Descansaban abrazados, con las respiraciones agitadas, buscando paz.

-Eso fue maravilloso, mi amor...

-Eres grandiosa, preciosa...

Volvieron a la cama, donde Sesshoumaru cubrió su cuerpo de besos y caricias antes de entregarse nuevamente al placer.

* * *

Rin despertó abrazada a su pecho, Sesshoumaru la contemplaba dormir acariciando su piel. Sólo se podía imaginar su sufrimiento, tenía marcas por todas partes.

-Sessh...

-Kami, Rin...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Olvida eso...

-Preciosa...

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola! Cómo estan? Aquí va en racha de suerte para ustedes!**

**Espero sus reviews!!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

** -6 meses después.-**

Inutaisho entró en la oficina de su hijo, parecía león enjaulado.

-Hijo, pasa algo?

-La extraño, papá!

-Disculpa?

-No me basta tenerla una o dos veces al mes! Quiero tenerla todos los días! Quiero que estemos juntos todo el día!

Inutaisho asintió.

-Múdense juntos...

-Ella no quiere!

-Hijo... llega un momento en la relación, en la que se quiere más de lo que se tiene... y esa es la señal para avanzar al siguiente paso...

-Siguiente paso? Pero...

-La amas?

-Más que a mi vida!

-Amas a la pequeña?

-Con todo mi corazón!

-Te gustaría tener hijos propios?

-Sí!!!

-Entonces, muchacho idiota... la respuesta es clara... cásate con ella...

-Casarme?

-No habías pensado en ello?

-Sí, pero... crees que Rin acepte?

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará...

-Mañana nos vamos a Hokkaido...

Sesshoumaru apagó su computadora y se puso de pie.

-A dónde vas?

-A comprar un anillo...

Inutaisho rió a carcajadas y lo detuvo.

-Éste es el día que tu madre me encomendó...

-Papá...

-Ella me pidió... que te guiara para que encontraras a la mujer correcta... una mujer llena de virtudes y que tú amaras y respetaras... y que cuando lo hicieras...

Inutaisho lo guió a su oficina donde abrió la caja fuerte, sacó una pequeña bolsa de pana y en su interior un hermoso anillo de platino con un diamante incrustado.

-Su sueño era que le propusieras matrimonio con el mismo anillo con el que yo lo hice...

-Demo... papá...

-Éste anillo me lo dio su madre... y antes de eso, fue de su abuela... tú eres el último descendiente de los Samuru... y tu madre, sabiendo que no te faltaría nada mientras crecieras, quiso que recibieras tu herencia cuando te casaras...

-Papá...

-Haré los arreglos... para que después de tu matrimonio, recibas la herencia de tu madre...

Sesshoumaru se quedó observando el anillo, era exactamente lo que tenía en mente comprar para Rin, lo encerró en su puño y vio a su padre.

-Papá... me mentiste?

-Hijo...

-Me dijiste que los médicos no pudieron hacer nada! Que todo fue repentino!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Me mentiste! Ella sabía que iba a morir! Por qué la dejaste?!!!

-No, hijo...

Rin entró en la oficina a escuchar los gritos. Sesshoumaru lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa y apesar de ser un hombre robusto, Inutaisho ya no tocaba el piso.

-Toda mi vida me he preguntado cómo habría sido! Y tú sólo me decías que te dolía demasiado hablar de ella! No sé nada! Nada acerca de ella y me mentiste hasta de la forma en que murió!!!

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru lo soltó. Rin se interpuso entre ellos, sujetándolo, segura de que si lo soltaba, se irían a los puños.

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate...

-Me mintió, Rin! Me mintió! Mi mamá sabía que iba a morir!

-Pero no te pongas así! Debe haber una razón! Sessh, déjalo explicarse...

Una vez calmados, Inutaisho accedió a decirle toda la verdad a Sesshoumaru.

-Por cruel que te parezca decirle a un hijo que es un error... no hay nada que hacer cuando es la verdad... y tú, hijo mío... eres un error...

-Inutaisho-sama!!!

-Aimée sufría de la presión desde muy joven, le daban ataques de migraña... los médicos le dijeron que con lo severa de su condición era mejor que no tuviera hijos... porque el embarazo la podía matar... yo me negué a firmar la autorización... quería un heredero de mi propia sangre... Aimée hizo varios tratamientos y logró una larga lista de requisitos que le pidieron para permitirle embarazarse... pero no salía de una crisis... la última fue tan severa que los médicos querían interrumpir el embarazo y ella se negó si no le garantizaban que vivirías... cuando finalmente estuviste listo para nacer, le hicieron una cesárea... pero los vasos no se cerraron... y mientras intentaban detener el sangado, tu madre murió...

Sesshoumaru apenas pudo abrir la boca, había crecido despreocupado sin saber el sacrificio que su madre había hecho por él. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate...

-Ahora comprendes, hijo... fue mi culpa... por eso no puedo hablar de ella... mi terquedad e insistencias fue lo que cavó su tumba...

-Eres un cobarde!!!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Eres un cobarde! No querías decírmelo para que no te reclamara!

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate... onegai...

-Por su culpa nunca la conocí! No sé como era, no recuerdo su voz, nunca la conocí por su culpa!!

-Si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, tú no existirías! Nadie le puso una pistola al pecho para que se embarazara! Ella bien que pudo seguir con anticonceptivos... ella quiso embarazarse, Sesshoumaru... y debes vivir sabiendo que te amó...

-Cómo lo sabré?!

-Dió su vida por la tuya!!! Eso supera cualquier amor... Sesshoumaru, murió por darte la vida... debes estar agradecido...

Sesshoumaru asintió, respondió el abrazo que Rin le daba, ella sintió su cuello húmedo, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Llegaron las vacaciones, Rin había hablado con su madre acerca de ir con Sesshoumaru, ella les consiguió una habitación cercana y la pequeña se quedaría con ella por las noches. En el aeropuerto, las mujeres se abrazaron con fuerza en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

-Porqué lloran, Sesshoumaru?

-Están felices de verse...

Una vez en la casa de Mei, ésta tomó el rostro de Sesshoumaru con ambas manos y le sonrió.

-Me alegra tanto saber que haces a mi hija tan feliz!

-Ella es mi felicidad, Mei-sama...

-Eres todo un caballero, y apuesto como tu padre...

Rin se acercó sonriendo.

-Verdad que es el hombre más bello del mundo?

-Después de tu padre...

Rin sonrió ampliamente.

-Dónde está la habitación?

-A dos casas de ésta... es una posada muy buena... la dueña es mi amiga y me ofreció la habitación feliz...

-No vamos a dormir aquí, mami?

-Tú sí, cariño... pero no hay suficientes camas, así que Sesshoumaru y yo, vamos a dormir en la otra casa...

-Demo, mama... tú y yo podemos dormir juntas y Sesshoumaru en el sofá...

-Cómo crees que lo voy a tener durmiendo en un sofá por todo un mes? Es nuestro invitado...

Una vez acomodados en la habitación, salieron a cenar. Al volver, Rin llevó a Aiko a dormir. Al salir, se despidieron de Mei y se fueron a la posada.

Aiko despertó escuchando a Rin y Mei reír a carcajadas, fue hasta la cocina.

-Kami, mamá, tiene unas manos...

-Hola, cariño!

-Abuelita...

Mei la saludó con un beso, Rin por igual, siguió haciendo el desayuno.

-Y Sesshoumaru?

-Ya viene, fue a comprar pan...

-Aquí estoy...

Después de desayunar, Mei sacó una guía turística de Hokkaido.

-A dónde quieren ir primero?

-Las montañas para esquiar, quedan muy lejos?

Rin y Mei rieron a carcajadas.

-Eso es al norte, Sessh, estamos en el extremo sur de Hokkaido... En Hakodate, además, es verano, la temporada de nieve comienza en noviembre y los hoteles abren en diciembre.

-Ah...

-Pero no te preocupes, hay mucho que ver...

-Sólo que en verano se inunda de turistas...

-Es mejor así, mamá... Sesshoumaru nunca había venido a Hokkaido...

Por las mañanas paseaban por los templos y castillos y por las noches, Mei se quedaba con Aiko para que ellos pudieran salir a bares y restaurantes. Estaban en un restaurante, muy acogedor, con un ambiente romántico y para deleite de ambos, uno de sus saxofonistas preferidos se presentaría aquella noche.

Sesshoumaru tomó la copa de champaña y la levantó para brindar con Rin.

-Por siete maravillosos meses...

Rin sonrió y brindó con él.

-Sabes? Hace poco escuché una canción que me recordó a cómo comenzamos...

-Sí? Cuál?

-_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends..._

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Como anillo al dedo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Después de cenar, fueron invitados por el gerente a la parte del piano bar para disfrutar del concierto.

-Dame un segundo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru habló con el gerente durante unos minutos, al volver con Rin. El mozo les trasladó la champaña y les llevó pasabocas afines con la bebida.

El saxofonista dio inicio al espectáculo, una magia de luces y sonidos. Rin disfrutaba de la música, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su apuesto novio, quien bajó la cabeza sólo un poco para darle un beso de labios separados y saborear su piel.

-Luces simplemente hermosa...

-Gracias...

Llevaba un vestido rojo vino con detalles en canutillos del mismo color, con un marcado escote que resaltaba sus atributos y la falda en pico hacia la derecha que dejaba a la vista sus suculentas piernas, resaltadas por los tacones.

Rin sabía que a Sesshoumaru no le gustaban las demostraciones muy obvias en público, siempre eran caricias sutiles y besos furtivos. Pero el ambiente propiciaba la ocasión y el despliegue de galantería de su novio no se quedaba corto al de nadie en el salón.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

Rin le señaló la pista de baile. Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando su mano, la llevó hasta allí. Fue la oportunidad dorada de Rin para aferrarse y refugiarse en sus amplios pectorales haciendo las delicias de su novio.

-Oye, Rin...

-Hmm?

-Me abrazas más de lo que bailas...

-Es que eres tan delicioso... me encantas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. El saxofonista hizo un descanso y comenzó a interactuar con la audiencia.

-Vamos a ver... para ésta siguiente pieza, necesito una voz femenina... pero debe ser una voz de mezzo o soprano...

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver a Rin levantar la mano.

-Sabes cantar?

-Ya verás si me eligen...

Rin subió con otras 5 mujeres. Hicieron una pequeña prueba con una frase de "Killing me softly". Cuando fue el turno de Rin, Sesshoumaru quedó boquiabierto.

-_"And there there was this young boy, a stranger to-my-e-eyes!! Strumming my pain with his fingers..."_

Entre aullidos y chiflidos, Sesshoumaru hervía de los celos. Ahora todo hombre en la sala la veía sólo a ella.

-Y tenemos una ganadora! Su nombre?

-Takemi Rin...

-Takemi? Eres familia de Takemi Hiroshi?

Rin asintió sonrojada.

-Él fue mi maestro! Mi gran maestro! Un honor conocerla... está sola?

-No, me acompaña mi novio...

Rin lo señaló.

-Es muy celoso?... porque por lo que veo desde aquí...

Rin sólo sonrió.

-Bien, cantarás Killing me Softly... la conoces?

-Sí...

-Se la quieres dedicar a tu novio?

Rin asintió. Al final de la canción, Sesshoumaru fue por ella para ayudarla a bajar.

-Una dama encantadora...

Sesshoumaru sólo asintió. Rin reía a carcajadas porque eran evidentes sus celos.

-Vamos, mi amor... no seas así...

-Rin...

Rin sonrió, le dio un tierno beso de labios separados, jugueteando con su deseo y mordisqueando sus labios.

-Decías?

-Er- ehem! Preciosa...

-Ves? Ya se te olvidó...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin abrió los ojos y lo vio fijamente, tocó sus mejillas y sus labios, sintiendo que besaba sus dedos al rozarlo.

-Sesshoumaru... yo también te amo...

Sonriendo, la besó apasionadamente. Le hizo señas al gerente y éste al músico, Rin se sorprendió al escuchar la canción que Sesshoumaru le había mencionado.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano para invitarla a bailar, pero en lugar de eso, se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Rin... me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Rin estuvo sin habla un par de segundos, viendo cómo Sesshoumaru le ponía el anillo, besó su mano y la vio fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Rin...

-Sí!!! Oh! Kami, síi!!!

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó apasionadamente y la volvió a abrazar casi como queriéndola fundir en su pecho.

Rin no conocía a este hombre frente a ella. Sesshoumaru solía ser muy reservado y sólo mostraba emociones en la intimidad.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación y Rin no pudo moverse. Sesshoumaru devoró toda su piel a besos y a medida que la iba desvistiendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él también se había desvestido. Acariciaba su cuerpo como con fuego en las manos, sus besos eran brasas ardientes que la marcaban donde fuera.

Acarició sus piernas besándolas alternadamente y hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde los acarició haciéndola erizarse por completo y finalmente perderse en aquél espacio haciéndola gemir y gritar de la excitación.

Enrredaba sus dedos en la densa cabellera platinada y lo halaba por momentos, su cuerpo se estremecía y se contraía sin control. Una vez que saboreó el fruto de su trabajo, se deslizó sobre ella besando su vientre y su pecho a medida que la calma volvía a su cuerpo, la besó apasionadamente y esperó paciente a que reaccionara.

-Mi amor...

-Estás lista?

-Mmhjmm...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciándola un poco comprobó que esperaba por él, se deslizó en su interior. La hizo sentir que era la única mujer en el mundo para él, querida y amada, aunque sus caricias demostraban su fuerza y sentido de posesión, eran suaves y cálidas, haciéndola sentir que nadie más en el mundo importaba. Le susurraba promesas de amor al oído a la vez que se movía haciéndola perder cada vez más la cordura, hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax envueltos en una nube de amor y pasión.

* * *

Rin despertó por los besos en su pecho, la cabellera platinada era todo lo que se veía. Ella le tocó la cabeza con suavidad para anunciarle que estaba despierta.

-Hola...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

Rin examinó su mano con la joya y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

-Preciosa, qué pasa?

-Kami, Sessh, es preciosa... es como... si me hubieras leído la mente...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tengo dos cosas que pedirte...

-Cuáles?

-Una es que lo cuides mucho... era de mi madre y su deseo era que lo usara sólo cuando encontrara a la indicada...

-Mi amor... claro que sí... es precioso...

-Y la otra es...

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Hijos, muchos... cuantos nos sean posible...

Rin se llevó ambas manos a la boca y lo vio con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. Finalmente su sueño se hacía realidad. Tendría la familia que anhelaba con el hombre de sus sueños.

-No llores, preciosa...

-Es que... estoy tan feliz!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Rin adelantaba el desayuno y Sesshoumaru iba por pan y leche fresca, parte de la rutina diaria de Mei.

-Sesshoumaru me pidió un chocolate de desayuno... necesito la canela y...

-Oh! Por Kami! Hija!

-Qué pasó?!

-Tu mano!

Rin se sonrojó.

-Sesshoumaru me propuso matrimonio anoche...

-Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

-Quería que lo esperara a que volviera...

Mei sonrió acariciando las mejillas de su hija.

-Me alegro mucho por tí, cariño...

-Mamá...

-Se le nota que es un buen hombre y no esconde nada...

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Es un malcriado y bocón, pero no pasa de ahí...

Mei sonrió recordándole que nadie era perfecto, pero que el truco era atrapar al menos imperfecto.

-Mamá... tengo una duda...

-Qué pasa?

-Es... con relación al sexo...

-Ajá...

-Es que... sabes que sólo han habido dos hombres en mi vida y... pues... con él hay algo que no... nunca antes había experimentado...

-Le gustan las posiciones extrañas?

-Mamá!

-Entonces qué es?

-No te sé decir... es algo... como que me desconecto, veo colores, no me puedo controlar, siento cómo me contraigo, como...

Mei rió a carcajadas.

-Mamá, ésto es serio! Siempre lo veo sonreír cuando me pasa!

-Pero claro, cariño!

-Mamá...

-Es lo más normal y es después de todo la meta...

-O sea... que es...

-Hija... nunca habías tenido un orgasmo?

El rostro de Rin se coloreó de golpe y desvió la mirada balbuceando.

-Rin... estuviste casada por 5 años...

-Si los comparas del cero al 10, Juno era cero y Sesshoumaru es un 15...

Mei rió a carcajadas.

-La verdad es que no le encontraba la diversión al sexo... hasta que lo conocí...

Mei volvió a reír divertida.

-Otra cosa, mamá... cuál es el tamaño normal?

-Ay, mi niña, con lo que has dicho, eso no debe preocuparte... sabe cómo complacer a una mujer y eso es lo importante...

-Es que es enorme, mamá! Y aveces me duele...

Mei estaba que lloraba de la risa, a pesar de todo, su hija era muy inexperta.

-Ahora sí... tú sabes complacerlo a él?

-Pues... no he escuchado quejas...

Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina con las mejillas coloradas.

-Sessh!

-Preciosa... ya le dijiste?

-Pues tuve que...

-Muchas felicidades a los dos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Aiko?

-Sigue dormida, qué tal si vas a levantarla?

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña dormida. Era tan parecida a Rin que no se le dificultaba imaginarse un hijo con ella. Acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

-Papa...

-Despierta, princesa...

-Hmm...

-Aiko...

-Sesshoumaru...

Aiko le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te tengo buenas noticias... vamos a desayunar...

-Qué pasa?

-Ya verás... vamos...

Una vez que Aiko se les unió, Rin la saludó con un beso y un abrazo.

-Mi amor, cómo dormiste?

-Bien... mami, qué noticia me tienes?

Rin sonrió y bajó a su altura.

-Qué dirías si te digo que... Sesshoumaru y yo nos vamos a casar?

La carita de la pequeña se iluminó y abrazó a su madre, en el mismo estado de emoción se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Y vas a ser mi papá?! Mami, voy a tener papá?!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero obligarte a nada, princesita... pero nada me haría más feliz que tener una niña como tú...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Sí! Sí quiero! Sí quiero que seas mi papá!!!

Sesshoumaru rió abrazando a la pequeña con fuerza y recibiendo una lluvia de besos.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén todos bien y que disfruten del cap. Espero también sus reviews!  
**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Chapter 6 Gran Final!

**-6-**

Durante el vuelo, discutían acerca de dónde vivirían, estaban de acuerdo de que sería en una casa, ya que la pequeña rogaba por tener un perro. De vuelta a Tokio, fueron recibidos con bombos y platillos. Inutaisho los recibió con los brazos abiertos y una lluvia de felicitaciones para ambos.

Aquella noche, sería la primera separados después de un mes de compartir la cama. Llevaron a la pequeña a dormir.

-Sesshoumaru, vas a vivir aquí? Los esposo tienen que dormir juntos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Aún no somos esposos... pero pronto, princesita...

-Me lees un cuento?

-Está bien...

Rin lo vio acomodarse contra el espaldar y la pequeña sobre su pecho, le leyó hasta que la pequeña se durmió, la acomodó y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, princesita...

* * *

Salieron de la habitación, Rin podía sentirlo, la excitación le brotaba por cada poro, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias...

-Sessh...

-Por todo...

Se acomodaron en la sala, Sesshoumaru recostado sobre su regazo, y mientras ella le acariciaba la sien, le hablaba de Aiko. En un momento, las palabras desaparecieron, entregados a los más apasionados besos, y allí, abrazados, los sorprendió el sol.

Despertaron y sonrieron, Sesshoumaru besó su mano y luego sus labios.

-Buenos días, amor...

-Sessh... buenos días...

Él sólo sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-No nos pudimos separar, después de todo...

-Tendría que estar loco para quererme separar de tí...

Rin sonrió acariciando su rostro.

-Hmpf! Tenemos que ir a trabajar?

-Me temo que sí...

-Quizás, no... debo tener alguna ventaja por acostarme con el hijo del dueño...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Creo que el aventajado soy yo... vas a cocinar?

-Sí... Es el primer día de clases de Aiko...

Rin se bañó y fue a preparar el desayuno, mientras Sesshoumaru se bañaba, levantó a Aiko y la preparó. Al ver a Sesshoumaru a la mesa, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente.

-Papa! …Sesshoumaru!

-Hola, cariño!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Gomen...

-Por qué?

-Te dije papá...

-A mí me hace muy feliz, cariño...

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente. Luego de llevarla al colegio, fueron a la oficina. Durante la primera semana, el compromiso pasó desapercibido y así como la relación, seguía desconocida para los empleados. Allí tenían un trato meramente profesional. Aquello fue, claro, mientras duró la noticia lejos de la prensa, las revistas y los tabloides anunciaron que el soltero más codiciado de Tokio se casaba y aquello causó revuelo.

Rin iba por los pasillos de la empresa, camino a su oficina y escuchaba los comentarios.

-Pero es una descarada... apenas hacen 2 años de la muerte de su esposo y mírala, se pescó al hijo de Inutaisho-sama...

-Claro, es que por eso mismo es que Juno se suicidó, ella le era infiel...

-Juno era un hombre tan bueno...

Aquél último comentario enervó a Rin quien devolviéndose sobre sus pasos encontró al grupo de viejas que chismeaba.

-No pude evitar escucharlas... saben algo? Les daré sazón para sus chismes... Cuando sus maridos se pinten de ovejas en la calle y sean bestias en la casa y cuando intenten violar a sus hijas a punta de pistola y por ustedes defenderlas le den un disparo y ellos dándolas por muertas se vuelen los sesos, yo iré por ahí diciendo lo descaradas que fueron inventándome amantes para pegárselos y terminaré diciendo "y tan bueno que era..." viejas vagabundas, chismosas! Lo que más lamento es eso! No haber tenido un amante! Un hombre de verdad que me hiciera sentir mujer!

-RIN!!!

Sesshoumaru se la llevó a rastras a la oficina, se encerraron y discutieron casi por media hora. Más bien Rin, en una retahíla de insultos para las 3 viejas. Cuando finalmente se calmó, Sesshoumaru se acercó y acariciando sus mejillas mojadas, la besó apasionadamente.

-Ya estás tranquila?

-Mmhjmm...

-Me alegro... ahora... preciosa... si no estás muy ocupada, iremos a ver algunas casas...

-Sesshoumaru... pero...

-Qué le parece a mi preciosa si nos casamos en dos meses?

-Dos meses?! Pero... Sesshoumaru...

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo...

Salieron de la oficina tomados de manos. Mientras esperaban el ascensor, la besó apasionadamente sólo para darles de qué hablar. Ya en el auto, Rin se lo quedó viendo.

-Qué pasa?

-No creí que fueras así...

-Me tienen harto... qué carajos les importa con quien me case?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Debí suponerlo...

-Rin...

-Nadie comprende, Sesshoumaru... todos piensan que Juno era la octava maravilla...

-Yo te creo, Rin... acaso no es suficiente?

-A mí no me importa... es lo que perjudica tu imagen...

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Imagen al carajo, lo que tengo hasta ahora me lo he ganado con el sudor de mi frente... Rin, te amo y quiero que lo tengas siempre presente... es a tí a quien amo...

-Sessh...

Ya habían hecho con antelación una lista de requisitos para una casa al gusto de ambos, al dársela a los corredores de bienes raíces, les dieron 5 opciones de las cuales ya iban por la tercera.

-...La casa es nueva... la construyeron con la idea de venderla...

-Nadie ha vivido aquí?

-Nadie... ahora, enfatizaron en que querían un jardín grande... creo que ésta casa es la ideal...

Al salir al jardín, Rin quedó maravillada, era el espacio perfecto para todo lo que quisieran hacer.

-Kami, Sessh! Una parrilla empotrada!

-Es genial...

-Y las habitaciones?

-Síganme...

5 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, un gimnasio, un estudio, un salón de música y una cocina de ensueños, en un momento en que la vendedora se apartó, Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello.

-La quiero...

-Aún faltan dos más...

-No me importa, Sessh! La quiero!!! Es perfecta! Es la casa de mis sueños!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Mientras Rin veía todo con ojos soñadores, él, de manera objetiva, buscaba fallos, goteras, manchas que dieran algún indicio, filtraciones y no había ninguna.

-Bien... tus deseos son mis órdenes...

-Síii!!!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, para cuando la vendedora volvió a prestarles atención, sólo se tomaban de la mano.

-Bien... nos gusta ésta en especial, pero veremos las otras dos...

Luego de verlas todas, Rin se decidió por la tercera, Sesshoumaru asintió y dejó todo listo con la vendedora. Estaban en un café, descansando un poco.

-Bien, preciosa... ya tenemos casa... qué sigue?

-Hmm... lo esencial... cómo nos casaremos?

-Cómo que cómo?

-Si será por el civil? O prefieres una boda japonesa tradicional?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Quiero casarme por la iglesia... soy católico...

-Yo también, pero...

Rin desvió la mirada.

-No creo que yo pueda hacerlo...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la iglesia que frecuentaba.

-Sesshoumaru! Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me voy a casar, padre!

-Qué alegría!

-Pero... me gustaría que la escuchara... ella ya se casó por la iglesia una vez...

-Lo siento mucho hijo... pero al menos que el Vaticano anule el matrimonio...

-Pero es que él se suicidó...

-Ah?

Rin le contó lo más relevante. Luego de meditarlo un rato, el sacerdote habló.

-Noto mucho enojo, mucha ira en tu voz...

-No se imagina el infierno que he vivido...

-Ciertamente, eso es algo que sólo tú sabes... pero... los votos son claros, hasta que la muerte los separe...

-Entonces sí?

-Con calma, hijo... antes les recomiendo un tiempo de reflexión... tú debes aprender a compartir tu cruz... ahora será de los dos... y debes dejar ir todo ese enojo... debes perdonarlo... una vez que sientas paz en tu corazón, estarás lista para iniciar esta nueva etapa en tu vida...

Rin asintió.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, iban ordenando más los preparativos. Era sábado, Rin iría con Izayoi y la pequeña a elegir el vestido. Luego de varias pruebas, Rin se comenzó a desanimar, ninguno encajaba a su gusto.

-Quizás si me dices qué es lo que quieres, te puedo ayudar a elegir...

-Dos palabras; simplicidad y elegancia... No me gustan todas esas parafernalias ni vuelos y mucho menos mangas abuchadas!

La modista hizo a un lado todos los que tenían en frente y le advirtió a Rin que la colección que vería no era económica.

-No me importa...

Entre todos aquellos, había uno que era perfecto. Dos piezas, bustillo y falda. La pieza de arriba con un delicado bordado en brillantes en ambos bordes y la falda por igual pero sólo en el centro. El vestido era liso, de seda, con una grácil caída, justo lo que Rin quería, ni plano, ni con 7 capas de cretona. Entró a medírselo y al salir, Aiko fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Pareces una princesa, mami!!!

-En serio? Te gusta, mi amor? Qué piensa Izayoi-sama?

-Luces hermosa...

Rin se vio al espejo y sonrió.

-Me fascina...

-Mami...

Rin sonrió y se removió las lágrimas.

-Estoy tan feliz, mi amor...

-Ay! Mami, no me asustes!

Rin e Izayoi rieron a carcajadas.

-Quiero este...

-Bien... ese cuesta 1,000 dólares...

Rin sonrió.

-Me lo llevo...

-Puede venir por él el lunes...

-Gracias...

Luego de escoger un vestido para Aiko e Izayoi, fueron a una tienda de muebles.

-Sesshoumaru y yo ya vimos lo que queremos, me dijo que si tenía tiempo, que los apartara...

-Bien, entonces, date vida...

Rin sonrió. Apartó el juego de comedor, dos juegos de sala, uno de terraza, un juego de habitación matrimonial, uno sencillo y complació a Aiko que se enamoró de un juego de habitación de "niña grande".

Sesshoumaru estaba acomodando la estufa y la nevera cuando timbró su celular.

-Sí?

-Hayashibara-sama?

-Sí...

-Le hablamos del banco... su tarjeta de crédito ha reportado un elevado consumo en un local...

-Cuál?

-Una mueblería...

-Sí, es mío... no se preocupe...

-Bien, tenga buen día...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin con la risa atragantada.

-Mi amor!

-Preciosa, dime si es que te estás comprando toda la tienda?

-Ah?!

-Me llamaron del banco preciosa, sabes cuánto tengo que consumir para que se alarmen?

-Pero... ya pagué...

-No te preocupes, preciosa... sólo era para cerciorarme de que sí eras tú...

-Ah... estás en la casa?

-Sí... estoy instalando la estufa, ya los gabinetes están listos...

-Dijeron que en un par de horas llevan los muebles que compré...

-Está bien...

-Ahora voy a comprar adornos...

-La decoración queda a tu gusto, preciosa...

-Por eso es que te amo...

* * *

Con el paso de los días, la casa iba tomando forma, a medida que acomodaban los muebles y Rin adornaba.

Faltaba una semana para la boda. Rin había terminado de decorar toda la casa. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Me encanta... hiciste un gran trabajo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Luego de un apasionado beso, la invitó a estrenar la casa aprovechando que estaban sólos. Rin sonrió e hicieron una carrera hacia la habitación.

* * *

** -Meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, se escuchaba la risa de Aiko en el jardín y los ladridos del cachorro.

-Aiko!

-Papá!!!

La pequeña corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, princesa... y tu mami?

-Sigue malita... se fue a descansar...

-Sí?

-Sí... dijo que quizás se quede esta noche...

-Eso no puede ser... Inuyasha llega hoy...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Rin permanecía acostada de lado. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

La besó con ternura, continuó acariciando sus mejillas.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Se me pasó un poco, pero tengo mucho sueño...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado abrazándola.

-Y el doctor qué te dijo?

-Me indicó unas pruebas, estarán para las 4 de la tarde...

-Ya son las 5...

-Sí? Revisa mi correo...

Sesshoumaru encendió la laptop y luego de un par de minutos, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh!

La hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente. Acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Estás embarazada...

-Ah?!!!

-Tu doctor lo confirmó, y te envía la receta de los suplementos que debes tomar...

-Mentiroso!

Sesshoumaru rió y le dijo que llamara al doctor. Rin así lo hizo, él se disculpó por que saldría de Tokio por unos días y la felicitó. Al cerrar la llamada, Rin vio a su esposo con los ojos aguados, él sólo le sonrió y la recibió entre sus brazos. Intentó calmarla con tiernos besitos y acariciando su cabeza.

-Tranquila, mi amor...

-Sessh...

Rin se apartó y se llevó las manos al vientre.

-Un bebé nuestro... aquí...

-Es el fruto de nuestro amor... no llores, preciosa...

Rin se pasó las manos por los ojos.

-Es pura emoción y felicidad!

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente. Aiko se asomó a la puerta, ya no le era extraño encontrarlos besándose, se quedó junto a la puerta y llamó su atención.

-Mami...

-Aiko...

-Ven aquí, princesita...

Sesshoumaru la subió a la cama y la llenó de besos.

-Ya te curaste, mami?

-Me siento mejor... Aiko, cariño... voy a tener un bebé!!!

-Disculpa? Tú vas a tener?

-Ehem! Vamos a tener un bebé!!!

La pequeña dio un grito brincando y se abrazó a Rin, luego a Sesshoumaru, ya no encontraba lugar, ambos rieron y la abrazaron a la vez.

-Aiko!

-Princesita, cálmate!

-Un bebé!!! Mami!!!

Aiko la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé, mi amor!

-Y va a ser niña?

-No lo sé, cariño... pero yo quisiera tener un niño bello como su papi...

Aiko sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru desde los brazos de su madre.

-Pero... tú me vas a seguir queriendo, verdad?

Sesshoumaru abrió los brazos y al recibirla, la besó en la cabeza.

-Pero claro que sí, cariño!!! Eres mi primera niña! Y siempre lo serás...

-Demo, si tienes una niña tuya...

-Si tengo una niña mía, preciosa como su mami y hermanita, voy a ser doblemente feliz...

* * *

En la fiesta de bienvenida de Inuyasha, que era más una cena familiar, después de que anunciara su compromiso con su novia, Kagome. Sesshomaru no se pudo guardar más el secreto y anunció el embarazo de Rin.

-Felicidades! Cuánto tiempo tienen casados?

-Gracias! 6 meses!

-Ha sido una gran sorpresa...

-Para todos... pero no quería arruinar tu noche, Kagome...

-Feliz que la comparto...

* * *

Sesshoumaru apretaba la mano de Rin mientras ella daba lo mejor de sí.

-Vamos, amor, tú puedes, preciosa...

-Uno más, Rin... uno más...

Cuando vio cómo era realmente un parto, sintió las piernas flojas y escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

-Sesshoumaru! No te atrevas a desmayarte!

-N-no... no me voy a desmayar!

-Es una niña!

-UNA NIÑA!!!

Sesshoumaru daba brinquitos de felicidad, lo dejaron cortar el cordón y luego se quitó la mascarilla y comenzó a llenar a Rin de besos.

-Te amo, te amo!!!

Cuando llevaron a Rin a la sala de recuperación, le entregaron la pequeña, al verla, Sesshoumaru sonrió con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Es perfecta...

-Hola, mi amor... nos recuerdas? He esperado tanto para conocerte...

-Eres hermosa como tu mami...

Compartieron un tierno beso. Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo cómo Rin le daba el pecho.

-Kami, nace sabiendo cómo hacerlo...

-Claro que sí, mi amor... es su instinto...

-Qué nombre le vamos a poner?

-Erika...

-Me encanta... Bienvenida al mundo, Erika... te prometo hacer todo en mi poder por que sea un lugar hermoso donde puedas ser feliz...

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas y recibió un tierno beso en los labios. Erika poseía la cabellera plateada como su padre y unos hermosos y expresivos ojos grises como su madre.

-Vas a ser un papá magnífico...

-En serio lo crees?

-No me cabe duda...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la sien.

* * *

** -Tiempo después.-**

Sesshoumaru está reunido con un potencial cliente, Inuyasha se asoma tocando la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tu mujer está en labor de parto...

-Qué?!!!

Condujo como endemoniado y llegó justo cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraban.

-Rin! Preciosa!!!

-Sessh!!!

Abrieron las puertas, Sesshoumaru entró y besó su mano.

-De verdad? Estás lista?

-Sí, mi amor... ya va a nacer...

Sesshoumaru sentía que se le iba el alma al notar que no lloró, pero su alma volvió a su cuerpo al escuchar el llanto.

-Es un niño!

-Es un niño!!! Preciosa, es un niño... Kami, es hermoso!

Rin sonrió la dejaron verlo y se lo llevaron.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con Aiko de una mano y una pequeña de 2 años de la otra.

-Mama!!!

-Erika! Aiko!

Rin abrazó a sus pequeñas con fuerza.

-Mama, y mi hedmamito?

-Ya pronto lo traen, mi amor...

-Tíi!!!

Rin sonrió. Al momento en que llevaron al pequeño, las niñas se bajaron de la cama. Sesshoumaru lo tomó en brazos y lo besó con una ternura increíble.

-Hola... soy papá... me recuerdas?

-Sessh...

Él levantó la mirada con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, le pasó el pequeño y se sentó a su lado, besándola en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa... gracias...

* * *

Había una terrible tormenta, el pequeño Hiroshi no se podía apartar de su madre sin romper en llanto. Sesshoumaru volvió con las niñas abrazadas a él.

-Papa!!!

-Mama!!!

-Shhh! Vengan aquí...

Se pasaron la noche con las niñas abrazadas a ellos y Hiroshi en brazos de Sesshoumaru. Cuando la tormenta amainó. Vieron a sus pequeños dormir tranquilos y relajados, Rin sonrió acariciando las mejillas de Erika, Sesshoumaru besó a Hiroshi en la cabeza e hizo lo mismo con Aiko, cruzaron miradas y compartieron un tierno beso.

-Gracias, preciosa... por tan bellos regalos...

-Gracias a tí, mi amor... por enseñarme que existen las segundas oportunidades...

Pronto cedieron al sueño que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, con una promesa de amor eterno y felicidad que se renueva cada día al ver a sus pequeños sonreír.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien!! Gracias de todo corazón por la paciencia que me tienen y por seguir mis fics, espero ver sus reviews y saber qué les pareció.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
